Burnt by your words & Soothed by your Lips
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: His words burn her more then she'll ever let on. Her lips drive him mad with wanting, craving a balm to soothe this ache inside him. Jax Teller and Tara Knowles, childhood friends turned enemies turned something that wasn't exactly expected... could it be love? An AU of the Prince of Charming and the Bookworm.
1. I wanna be a Princess

**Sugar Pie Honey Bunch **

**A/N: This is my first time writing SOA. Let me know what you think. Please.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Sugar Pie, Honey bunch _

_I'm weaker than a man should be_

_You know that I LOVE YOU_

The words flitted around the kitchen as her mother and she were baking her daddy's favorite cake. Her mother was singing into the spatula, in-between the casual stirring of the batter. She couldn't contain her smile as her mother finally handed her the chocolate covered spatula before turning back towards the stove.

She was licking all the batter off the spoon as her tongue could find when she saw her daddy walk quietly into the kitchen with a finger to his lips as he past her to sneak up and hug her mother.

Her mother gave a squeak before grumbling something about ruined surprises and not getting a treat tonight. Her father's laughter was loud as he made his way over to her and flicking a bit of chocolate off the bit of spatula she hadn't gotten to yet.

"Hey! Daddy that was mine!" she said with all the fire a seven year old could muster as she watched her dad lick his finger of the tiny bit he had stolen.

His eyes shone with mischief as he picked her up and walked her over to the mixing bowl sitting over on the counter next to her mother's arm. He peppered kisses along her mother's cheek while she grabbed a handful of batter and proceeded to lick her fingers.

"Hugh I really need to get this cake batter in the oven before people start arriving" her mother said practically purring. She paid no mind to her daughter who was going in for another handful of chocolate.

"Sure" he conceded stepping away from his wife and whispering into her little ear "You got enough chocolate kiddo?" She giggled softly before nodding her head while licking her whole hand and the bit of sugar that dribbled onto her dress.

"What the heck?! I could have sworn I made enough batter." Her mother wondered aloud, before turning around at the sound of her husband's laughter.

"What is s-" she stopped mid-sentence as she took in the scene before her, her seven year old daughter practically covered in chocolate and her husband smiling over at her with such love shining through his hazel eyes.

"TARA ELIZABETH KNOWLES!" Her mother shouted at her, yet the raised voice had not an edge of anger in it.

Looking up at her mother she simply smiled and then continued to lick the last speck of sugar off her hands.

"What am I going to do with you?" her mother asked to no one in particular as she went to grab her from her father's arms. "Come on; let's get you cleaned up before Uncle Piney and Uncle John get here."

"Knock Knock" a gruff voice called through the screened front door.

"To late hun, I think the Calvary has arrived." Her father said pointing towards the door.

Blowing out a breath her mother set her down on the ground before taking off the apron and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress before going to open the door.

"Hi boys, come on in. I didn't hear you pull up."

"Wow Kat you really take the role of Old Lady to heart don't ya?" John Teller teased before placing a kiss on her cheek before going to slap his buddy on the back.

"I ain't anyone's Old Lady, I'm a Fitz. You'd do best to remember that." She joked menacingly, before giving Piney a hug.

"You haven't been a Fitz in quite some time." Her husband reminded her before pressing a searing kiss on her mouth.

"You're" "A" "Knowles" he said in-between each toe-curling kiss.

"Don't mean to ruin the moment you guys got going on but where is little Tara?" Piney asked breaking the moment as he saw John smiling slyly at something behind him.

"She's around here somewhere." Kat said looking away from her husband to glance about the living room.

"Looks like someone is enjoying your birthday a bit more then you Old Boy." John teased as he nodded towards the kitchen and the little girl standing at the counter dipping her hand in the batter again.

"Jesus! That girl is going to be the death of me I swear." Kat huffed out before marching into the kitchen and throwing the mixing bowl in the sink. "Hey John, you think you can call Gem and ask her to pick up a cake or something. I think the cake bandit has struck again." She said chuckling at her daughter's sheepish smile.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Her mother questioned peering down at her.

"I'm a Knowles" she clipped out before grinning up at her aggravated mother.

The living room filled with stomach clutching laughter, and her mother couldn't seem to stay mad as she crouched down and pulled her hair away from her chocolate stained cheeks. "Yeah baby, you're a Knowles." She said before dropping a quick kiss on her forehead.

"No more batter for you. We are going to get you cleaned up and out of these clothes before everyone else shows up young lady." Her mother said standing up and leading her out of the kitchen, bypassing the smiling men and down the hall before she had a chance to cause any more trouble.

"Here I was thinking our kids were a bad influence on little Tara. Turns out it's the other way around." Piney jokingly said to John before shooting a grin at Hugh.

"Yeah, maybe Jax and Opie are fall back guys and it's really Tara that is causing all the trouble." John mused.

Their laughter followed Tara and her mother down the hall and into the bathroom. Before the door was firmly sealed shut.

"Alright sit right here, and I'll go grab you some clean clothes." Her mother said, while gently setting her on the countertop and turning on the tap to warm before exiting out the way she had come.

With her mother gone, she picked up the white little stick on the edge of the sink and twirled it around in her hands for a minute before it accidentally fell to the floor.

Just as she was about to jump down and grab it the bathroom door cracked open and her mother walked in with a new dress.

"I hope you don't mi-" her mother stopped talking as she bent down and picked up the stick on the floor before looking at it for a minute, smiling and then throwing it in the trash.

"What's so funny mama?" she asked, gaining her mother's attention.

"What? Nothing. Just something your Uncle was saying. Now arms up!" her mother commanded, demonstrating before pulling the sticky dress over her head and tossing it on the toilet seat.

"Your gonna have to make do with this green dress." Her mother said talking casually as she wet a washcloth and ran it over her sticky face and hands.

"You know the drill, hands up." Her mother said before pulling the dress over her head, not even bothering with the buttons.

Jumping down off the counter she fixed her dress just like she had seen her mother do when Uncle Piney and Uncle John got here before smiling u at her mother.

"Pretty as a picture." Her mother complimented her before opening up the bathroom door.

She barreled down the hallway as laughter started up again. Skidding to a halt she practically bulldozed into her father.

"Where's the fire?" her Uncle John asked, eyes twinkling.

"Tara Elizabeth how many times have I told you no running in the house" Her mother chastised her as she became sandwiched in between her parents.

"She's just a kid sweetie. Plus she's just hyper. "Her father appeased her mother before winking down at her.

"I wonder why she's hyper. It couldn't possibly be the half a box of batter she ate." Her mother playfully swat at her father's chest.

Pushing her way out of the entanglement of limbs she skipped over to her uncle Piney and uncle John.

"Little Tara. Come give Ol' Piney a kiss." He said tapping his cheek. She smiled and then gave her uncle a kiss before crawling up on his lap.

"Hey! What am I chop liver?" her uncle John asked before pouting.

"No Baby, you're the King." Gemma piped in as she made her way into the house with three boys trailing behind her.

"Hey babe, didn't hear you pull in." he said as Gemma made her way over to him and gave him a peck on the lips before turning away to hand Kat the bakery box.

"Gemma THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously, you're a godsend." Her mother gushed before walking toward the kitchen.

"Well I don't know about God having anything to do with it but I'll tell Susie you said thanks." Gemma said sarcastically.

"You're really a King uncle John?" she asked gaining her uncle's attention once more, eye's blown wide.

"Thanks a lot Gem." John shook his head at his wife's laughter as she walked into the kitchen.

Scratching his neck, he threw one look at Hugh and another at Piney before nodding his head.

"YOU REALLY REALLY ARE?" her voiced skyrocketed in excitement as she envisioned Sleeping Beauty's father.

"Yep the King of SAMCRO" her father joined in on the conversation, coming to stand behind the couch as the two older boys went to sit on the edges of the ratty old arm chair, with Thomas in the seat.

"What does that make me?" she asked in glee as she played with her swishy dress, images of Belle dancing in her mind.

"Nothing, Stupid. Your dad isn't even in the club." Jax said icily.

"JACKSON!" "Nuhuh" Tara and her uncle John yelled at him in unison.

"What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders "it's true."

"Can my daddy be in the club uncle John? Please" she asked him leaning across her uncle Piney's lap to grab his hand.

"Of Course your dad can't be in the club." Jax said in outrage. The three older men said nothing to refute the young Teller boy.

"Well then how can I become a princess?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry sugar. You're my princess." Her father said tenderly reaching out and running a hand through her coffee colored tendrils.

"Okay boys, if everyone would head out to the back we can start the barbequing and that way when the rest of the club get here we can eat." Her mother followed by Gemma said to the huddled group.

"Aww what's wrong sweetie?" her mother asked concern lacing her features as she looked over at Tara.

"I'M NEVER GONNA BE A PRINCESS!" She all but started to wail.

Gemma shot all the guys in the room a questioning look.

"Jax told her she couldn't be a princess because I wasn't in the club." Hugh answered.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Hey, remember Belle wasn't a princess until she married the beast remember?" her mother coaxed.

"Yeah." She agreed wiping the snot on her hand.

"So all you gotta do is marry a prince. Not so hard." Her mother smiled reassuringly at her before taking her hand and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Yeah lighten up sport. You already have the King's approval. Come on give your Uncle John a smile." John Teller begged until her little lips turned right side up.

"That a girl. Now if I heard correctly you like cake. How about we go get some." He suggested as he swung her up in his arms while Thomas ran to his side. "Me too daddy! Me too!" the little blonde boy begged as they walked out to the backyard.

"Johnathan Teller I know you aren't going to give my child more cake, especially when she is wearing that outfit." Kat yelled after him before demanding the gentleman talk some sense into their "King".

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT were going." Piney and her husband chuckled good naturedly at the sight of Gemma picking up the bakery box and heading outside, all but enabling the bad behavior.

Kat turned around to fix the pillows on the couch when she realized that two of the boys were still in the living room. "Harry, hi why don't you and Jax go get something to drink." She said politely.

"Sure Mrs. Knowles" harry smiled softly before walking by her and she patted his shoulder. "My you are mighty tall for a nine year old boy." She commented.

"Ha. Yeah Pop says it's all those vegetables I'm NOT eating." He said before exiting of the living room and headed towards the back through the kitchen.

"You gonna give me a talking to now?" Jax barked at her.

"No Jackson, I wouldn't do that. I just think you should apologize to Tara. She's young, and she is a lot more sheltered then you and Harry, and whether you want to believe it or not she looks up to you both." She said gently before walking away to join the party.


	2. Tag it!

**A/N: Thank you everyone so much for reviewing and favoriting and following it means so much! Let me know if you like the younger Jax and Tara**.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXO

"Happppy Birthday daddy!" She sung at the top of her lungs as her mother brought the cake out before the food was even ready, after much pestering from not only the children but also the children parading around as men.

"Damn doesn't that look good" Happy whistled before plunging a finger into the cake.

"Happy, you dumbass. Wait your turn." Piney growled before punching his shoulder as Happy pulled the finger back and popped it into his mouth.

"What? I needed to check and make sure it wasn't poisoned ya know for the Prez and his family." he answered diplomatically.

"For Christ Sake, this isn't a communal cake. I don't know where the hell your hands have been." Chibs added on.

"Hey!" John Teller shouted above the yapping of his brothers.

Whistling he finally garnered their attention enough to send them all an icy stare before flicking his eyes over to the birthday boy in question and his family. "Let's just let the man have the first taste of his cake alright." With that Uncle John shot a smile over to her encouraging her to pick up the singing.

"Happy Birthday daddy, happy birthday to you." She finished off with a gigantic smile before taking a page out of Happy's book and swiping a bit of frosting off the top.

"Great now I'm probably gonna have boggers on my slice." Jax's grumbled off to the side of her.

She turned around just in time to see Aunt Gemma smack him upside the head and for Opie to muffle his laughter in his hand before uncle Piney could shoot them both a withering stare. While the wives, took care of doling out the slices that hadn't been tampered with.

"So Hugh? What did ya wish for brother?" Bobby asked, drawing the attention away from the next generation of SAMCRO.

"Well if I told you that then it wouldn't come true now would it." Her daddy replied back before throwing a soft smile her way.

"I bet I could guess." Bobby taunted before wiggling his eyebrows and motioning towards her mother.

"Why would he wish on my mama?" She asked, brow scrunched in thought. "He's already got her." She added on just as her mother came over to them with plates for the crowd of over-grown children.

"Well she's got a point there." Bobby couldn't help but chuckle at how perceptive little Tara was.

"Tara sweetie, why don't you and the boys go play. Let the grown-ups talk for a bit okay." Her mother asked, before brushing the hair out her eyes.

"Okay." she shook her head before walking over to Tommy who was sitting with Jax and Opie at the end of the patio.

"That's what I'm telling you Op. It's true." Jax said adamantly, before he caught sight of her.

"What's true?" she asked curiously, coming to stand in front of Opie and Jax.

"That you are a cry-baby" Jax said in all seriousness before looking back at opie who was scarfing down the last of his slice of cake.

"I know you are but what am I?" She taunted back, hand on her hip.

"A PRINCESS!" Thomas shouted with a mouth full of cake.

She watched as Jax's face turned beat red with anger, before he took a shallow breath and then turned to Tommy. "No she isn't tommy." He said calmly without any trace of anger that colored his face.

"Yeah she is." His brother refused to listen.

"She can't be a princess, tommy. She would have to be royalty. She isn't" Jax said it so simply to his brother that she could feel the tears pricking in her eyes.

"She's my Princess. I am a Prince, Mommy says so all the time." Tommy smiled at her, before looking at Jax with his little "I-am-a-Teller-so-you-better-listen" face that Jax had down pat.

"You can't argue with him there." Opie said chuckling, before getting up and throwing his plate in the trash.

She heard Jax grumble something under his breath before, standing up from the bench and looking between her and Thomas before shaking his head and skulking off to his father.

"Wanna go play tag?" Thomas asked excitedly.

Sparing one look over her shoulder at Jax, she turned to Thomas who looked so excited and ready to play with her. "You can't play tag with two people silly." She said before ruffling his hair.

"I'll play" Opie said walking up behind her.

"Yay! Let's play tag." Thomas squealed really loud, before bouncing up and down, garnering the attention from all the adults.

"Okay" she said before a small smile graced her little lips and she swatted playfully at Thomas' shoulder before screaming gleefully "Tag you're it!" and jumping off the patio ledge and running across the lawn.

"Tag you're it!" Thomas screamed smacking Opie on the butt when Opie tried to swerve out of the way. Before dashing after her.

"Hey! That's not even fair. You didn't even give me time to get ready!" Opie yelled across the yard as he rubbed his slightly sore bum.

"You alright there, son?" Uncle Piney asked between chuckles of laughter. Before shooting a smile across the yard to her.

"HAHA very funny." Opie chuckled sarcastically before running after Thomas and her.

"Tara I'm gonna get you for that" Opie said plotting his revenge as he tracked the girl flitting from one corner to the next of the yard.

"Me? Why me, I didn't do it?" she questioned innocently.

"Don't think I don't know what you and Thomas are doing. You guys are in on this together." He said smiling as he lunged for her, missing her by a gap.

"Us? No. In case you forgot its Tag Opie there are no teams." She informed him in her best imitation of Ms. McPherson, her second grade teacher.

"Well if that's the case, then I guess I'll go for Thomas." Op said playfully grabbing at the little boy who was standing near Tara, but close enough for him to touch.

"Thomas is it!" Opie yelled triumphantly dodging away.

"I'm it! I'm' it" Thomas called out over and over while scampering over to her on his little short five and half year old legs.

She flashed him a brilliant smile, while edging away slowly from him, as he toddled after her.

"Come on Thomas, you wouldn't want to get me now would you? I'm your princess remember?" she reminded him sweetly edging ever closer to the patio.

"That is so not fair! You can't charm your way out of this one Tara." Opie said with all the outrage of a nine-year old.

"Seems like little Tara, knows how to use what her mama gave her." Bobby called out to Opie.

"Well who could resist a miniature version of Kat?" Uncle John asked rhetorically, which earned a laugh from everyone as Thomas made his way over to her, who once again evaded him yet again.

"Jax, sweetie why don't you go help out your brother. " Gemma nudged her son towards the yard.

Jax ignored his mother, instead taking a big gulp of the root beer from his hand. It wasn't until all the guys got in on the urging that he threw the empty can towards the trash and walked as quietly as possible towards the side of the porch, where she had her back to him, solely focusing on Thomas.

Smiling at his brother quickly, he held a finger to his lips to tell him to keep quiet as he snuck behind Tara.

"Thomas, go for Opie. Go tag Opie he's riiii-"she squealed as Jax's arms came around her middle and they both tumbled into the grass. She struggled to get out of his grasp but he held on tight. "GET HER TOMMY! GET HER!" Jax encouraged his brother, smiling all the while as she bucked like a caged horse trying to get free.

"TARA'S IT!" Thomas screeched in excitement as he touched her cheek which was squished in between the ground and Jax's chest.

The crowd of adults cheered and clapped and whistled like it was the Fourth of July and the last firework had been released.

"I'm not it anymore mama." Thomas said proudly beaming up at his mother once he walked over to her.

"That's right baby. You're not it. Jax sure is a good brother isn't he?" Gemma mused aloud as she picked up Thomas and saddled him on her hip. Thomas nodded vigorously, as John too came over and ruffled his golden locks.

"Yep. Now Tara's a princess, I tagged her." Thomas said so simply and with as much conviction a five and a half year old could have.

"Is she now?" Uncle John asked looking over at her and Jax still lying in the grass.

"Hey there Jackie-boy, in case you didn't know once someone's tagged it means there it. The object of the game is to get as far away from them as possible." Kozy teased.

"Jax if you don't let me go. I am going to tag you." She said giving him an ultimatum, trying to squirm out of his vice-like grip he had on her.

"Really Tara, you're going to tag me? I think I just proved that I am faster than you." He said before letting her go.

"That was cheating, and I doubt it." She teased as she lightly hit his shoulder and jumped up sprinting over to her daddy, yelling out "tagged ya."Leaving him stunned in her wake.

"Hey are we still playing? Or not?" Opie asked walking over to him and offering him a hand.

"No. But some rules have definitely changed." Jax said absentmindedly, walking over to the rest of the party where he could see Tara smiling broadly over at him before sticking her tongue out.


	3. The World Spins On

**A/N:** **Thank you everyone so much for reviewing and favoriting and following it means so much! Let me know what you think. Please. Also I'm officially on summer break so the updates will be faster… **

XOXOXOXOXO

"You're going to love school Tommy. The teacher tells stories and sings fun songs about buses and animals. Oh and you get to have snack time." She rattled off the exciting parts about Kindergarten as Jax and Opie walked behind them.

"Will you be there?" he asked her, grabbing her hand in his little one.

"No. I won't I'll be in Mr. Waxman's Third grade class, right at the end of the hall." She informed him pointing at the classroom door at the far end of the school.

"Why can't you stay wif' me?" he asked lip trembling as he looked at her with those sad eyes.

"Uh-"she wasn't sure what to say so she looked at up at her Uncle John and her daddy.

"Hey little man, don't cry. Tara has to go to class just like you do. Just like your brother and Opie have too as well" Uncle John said, wiping away Tommy's tear tracks while giving Jax and Opie a stare that meant 'You better stay in class and don't cause any trouble.'

"Why can't she go to my class?" The littlest Teller asked sincerely.

"Tara's already gone to kindergarten, so now it's your turn to go and be a big boy. Plus all Princes who want a Princess have to go to Kindergarten. How else are they gonna learn to sing to them." John Teller told his youngest before throwing a smile over at her. "Isn't that right Jax?" He asked his oldest, eyes never straying from his baby boy.

"Yeah that's right. Also you get to take naps. Just like I'll be doing in science." He assured his brother before walking over and patting him on the head. Not even looking at his father, who was sure to be glaring at him for that snarky comment.

"Come on, I bet if you ask dad really nicely he'll even let me walk you into class to meet your teacher to make sure she isn't a dragon." He mock-whispered to his brother, crouching down to Thomas' eye level, all the while fiddling with his backpack straps.

"Tara too?" Thomas asked looking over at her, hope shining in his eyes and the beginning of a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Sure Tommy." She chirped squeezing his hand that was still gripping onto hers.

"Okay let's go!" He clapped with glee, before running into the classroom leaving the older children and adults standing in the hall.

"Anything to miss a little bit of class." John Teller chuckled at his oldest as the bell for the beginning of the year sounded.

"Just being a good big brother." Jax quipped innocently, at his dad before smiling at his mother who was trying not to cry at the fact that her youngest was growing up so fast. Jax motioned for Opie to follow him in and with that she was left alone in the doorway with the adults.

"Better get in their sweetie or you'll never get to class." Her mother said while chuckling as she grabbed her father's hand and kissed him before walking towards Mr. Waxman's class. To let him know why Tara would be a little late for class.

She gave her dad and Uncle John a big toothy smile before skipping into the room to meet up with Thomas and the boys.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Give it back! It's not yours!" she yelled at Jacob Hale, the eighth grade bully who had torn the book from her hands and was flipping through its pages, while bending them all. He simply smiled over at her before throwing the book down on the playground before stomping all over it and laughing at her constant pleas to stop.

"I said stop!" she screeched at him, her face turning a fire-engine red, and her hands balling into fists. She didn't realize that her yelling at the bumbling oaf had attracted the attention of everyone but the teachers on the playground duty.

"I'm pretty sure she said stop." She heard a familiar voice speak up from behind her. Turning away from Jacob for a moment to look behind her she saw Jax and Opie standing right behind her who both flashed her a small smile before resuming the cold stare at the boy taunting her.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it Teller? Why don't you run along and play Jack and the bean stalk, you already have the giant as a best friend." Jacob Hale snickered making fun of Opie; All the while slightly ripping the pages of the book with every twist and turn of his sneakered feet.

"No, I am going to let you give the book back to her-" he said motioning to her, while stepping in front of her, blocking her from Jacob's view " or I'm gonna take it back." He said venomously.

"And if I don't?" the pimple faced golden child of Charming inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Well then I am going to take it back, and smash your ugly troll face with it." He replied calm as steel.

A chorus of "OHH's" and "Fight, Fight" could be heard as the ranks of children from all classes filed around the two boys, pushing her into the fold, simply an observer standing next to Opie.

Jacob simply ignored Jax's words and turned his foot once more really hard, completely ripping the page out of the book. The sound of the torn page shearing from its binding was practically an okay for the fight to begin because before she knew what was happening Jax and Jacob were wrestling on the ground and Jax was hitting Jacob in the face with the book. Before Jacob got the upper hand and lunged at Jax's face with all his might.

"BREAK IT UP! Come on, break it up!" one of the playground ladies yelled before blowing the whistle while pushing past the glob of children eager for a front row seat. "What is the meaning of this?!" she roared at the boys who were too busy hitting each other to answer.

"Jacob stole my book and refused to give it back, and he was hurting it. So Jax tried to get it back." She supplied, looking up at the teacher with her big doe eyes, the ones her daddy said could get her out of anything.

The teacher sighed for a moment before two other teachers came into view and helped separate the boys. Each grabbing a hold of a hand and pulling while the lady next to her continued to blow her whistle like it was a birthday cake filled with a million candles. Once the two fighting boys were separated and blocked by a teacher the whistle lady ceased her blowing for a moment until she caught a breathe and then stomped off with the words "follow me" directed at the children originally involved. She snuck a glance over at Opie who tried to smile encouragingly at her before she walked sullenly behind the teachers who were escorting Jacob Hale and Jax. The book was firmly clutched in his hands.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ms. Knowles would you mind telling me what happened? I know you already told Mrs. Mendoza-" he said before looking over at the whistle lady who nodded and then left the room. "but I would like to hear your side of the story again." The sweet Dr. Whitmore asked her, from behind his really big desk in the principal's office. She hesitated a moment, looking down at her hands before staring back at Dr. Whitmore who smiled encouragingly.

"Well I was reading this book that my Daddy bought me, it's a called Charlotte's Web and it's about a pig named Wilbur." She said excitedly.

"That's an awfully big book for an incoming third grader, you must be really smart." He encouraged her, she couldn't help but beam with pride.

"That's what my mommy says all the time." She said hands twisting in her lap.

"Well your mommy is certainly right. But what happened with Mr. Hale and Mr. Teller?" Dr. Whitmore inquired, easing back into the subject at hand.

"Well Jacob took my book away and was folding the pages and my mom told me to never hurt my books and he was. I told him to stop but he wouldn't and when Jax and Opie-"

"Opie?" Dr. Whitmore questioned, brow arching searching for a face to put to the name.

"Winston." She supplied, waiting to begin her story again.

"Oh you mean Harry, huh funny nickname. Continue. " Dr. Whitmore mused aloud before allowing her to continue on with the events that landed her in front of his desk.

"Then Jacob tore my pages and Jax told him that if he didn't give it back he would take it back. And then they fought." She told Dr. Whitmore before looking around the big room.

"Thank you Ms. Knowles, that'll be all." He replied, writing something down on the paper in front of him.

"Will Jax get in trouble Dr. Whitmore? He was only trying to help me get my book back. I promise. He didn't mean to hit Jacob, it's just he said some mean things about Opie too." She asked nervously, fiddling with her hands, awaiting his answer.

Coming around his desk, he stood in front of her chair and smiled at her before letting her know that the matter would be handled and that although Jax was trying to get her book back he shouldn't have hit Jacob and he would need to be reprimanded because violence isn't tolerated for any reason before walking her out the door. She waved goodbye with a smile on her lips as Dr. Whitmore called in Jacob and Jax into his office. Jacob sneered at her, bumping her side before storming into the office.

"I told Dr. Whitmore that Jacob was being mean to me and that he took my book and that's why you hit him. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble Jax." She said quietly afraid that he would be mad at her.

"Don't worry about it." He assured her before holding out the book to her.

"You got my book back?" she asked in amazement, eyes blown wide, and a smile gracing her lips.

"I told you I would didn't I? Sorry it's a little damaged, Jacob's face got the cover all dirty." He said smiling before tapping the tiny droplets of blood that had dripped from Jacob's nose on to the cover.

"Thank you!" She said while flinging her arms around him before grabbing the book and walking down the hall towards Mr. Waxman's.

XOXOXOX

"It's only the first day of Fifth grade, and I already had to come down to the Principals office to have a discussion about your behavior. Jackson Teller, you're lucky I love you or else your ass would be mine." Gemma sternly said as they all sat down to a big family-style dinner.

"I was defending Tara mom, Jacob Hale was being an ass hat-"

A chorus of laughter was met with Jax's choice of words while, Gemma glared at him before spooning more veggies onto her plate.

"Anyways, Jacob was being mean to Tara and he wouldn't give her the book back and so I took it." He said before spooning a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his awaiting mouth along with a buttered roll.

"Its true Aunt Gemma, Jacob was being a bully and Jax helped me. Look and he got my book back for me too." She said excitedly pulling it out from under the table and holding it out for everyone to see.

"Is that blood on the cover?" her mother asked, taking it from her hands and inspecting it.

"Yep. From that troll's nose." Opie chimed in, before clapping Jax on the back.

"Dear God, please let this one be a boy. I don't think I could handle another girl." Her mother said exasperated while rubbing at the small bump on her tummy.

"And you think having a boy will make our life easier?" Hugh laughed good-naturedly before looking at the little hellions and his princess seated at the table.

"He's got a point there Kat. A boy in this dysfunctional family is asking for trouble. But then again it's always over a girl." Uncle John teased before smiling over at her and making a funny face.

"Cause she's a Princess!" Tommy hollered from his little seat, while flinging mashed potatoes onto his mother.

"Then again, having another Princess wouldn't be so bad." Her mother teased her before blowing her a kiss and handing the book back before telling her to put it under the chair and to finish her peas.

"Tommy what did you think of Kindergarten?" she asked, while discreetly or so she thought pushing the peas onto Opie's plate.

"Fun. I ate goldfish and l have my own cubby and chair and it's all mine." He said excitedly.

"Quite territorial isn't he?" Uncle Piney mused aloud, sending a wink to Uncle John. "Wonder where he gets that?" he elaborated looking at all the adults at the table who were holding in their laughter. "Must run in the family." Her daddy tacked on, glancing at Jax before Uncle John let out a great big booming peal of laughter, which the rest of the adults soon followed.

"What's going on?" she questioned looking between Jax and Opie and even little Thomas.

"Who knows? They are all nuts." Opie said before looking down at his plate, which was filled with peas.

"TARA!" he said in outrage, turning to glare at her for the amount of vegetables that suddenly appeared on his plate.

She smiled sweetly at him, while she ate another bite of the roll in her hand.

"Green Giant." Jax sing-songed under his breath, forcing her into a fit of giggles and clutching her sides. However Opie didn't find it the least bit funny as he grumbled about finishing the veggies on his plate or else he wouldn't get any pie.

She looked at the smiles on her parents faces and at the lovey-dovey kisses Aunt Gemma was peppering on Uncle John, at the sounds of glee coming from Thomas as he told Uncle Piney about his day and finally at the bickering boys next to her, before glancing down at the beat-up, blood speckled cover of Charlotte's Web. _The first day of third grade couldn't have been better_ she thought before opening up the book and reading it half-hid under the table as the world of SAMCRO orbited around her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where is he? Excuse me; I'm looking for a patient. He was brought in about twenty minutes ago with a group of men." Her mother asked the lady in blue scrubs walking down the hallway.

"Uh, sorry Miss. I'm not allowed to give out that information. Are you family?" the lady asked, looking down at her for a moment before focusing back on my mother.

"What the hell does that matter? I know he is here. It's the closest hospital for at least an hour and I demand you tell me what room he is in." her mother screamed aggravated at the night nurse.

The lady in blue paled for a moment as she was introduced to the Fitz temper before looking down at her charts and shuffling through some papers before mumbling something and pointing down the hall, not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Thank you." Her mother huffed out before dragging her and Mr. Dolphin down the hallway.

She could hear them before she actually saw them; they were a loud bunch of hooligans. At least that's what her mother always said.

"I got here as soon as I could. I had to get Tara up and into the car." Her mother said as an explanation as to why they got here later than the others.

"Kat, Darlin you know you didn't have to come down here. It's the middle of the night for Christ sake." Piney assured her mother before looking down at her. Her Uncle Piney looked awful tired she noticed.

"Nonsense. You know as well as I do why I have to be here, we are all family." her mother said softly, letting go of her hand and patting her Uncles shoulder kindly.

Looking around at all the men in black, who were slumped in chairs or leaning against the wall she noticed off to the side that the boys were sitting in chairs not saying a word. Sparing one final look at her mother who was in the middle of talking to Uncle Piney and Aunt Gemma she walked over, dragging Mr. Dolphin behind her. Walking up to the boys she noticed that they were in their pajamas too.

She didn't say anything to the boys, just sat down next to Jax and snuggled up with Mr. Dolphin. Pulling her knees up she scrunched her pink nighty around her and fell asleep in the chair next to the boys of SAMCRO.


	4. Adrift

**A/N:** **Thank you everyone so much for reviewing and favoriting and following it means so much! Let me know what you think. Please.**

XOXOXOXOX

"Tara Elizabeth, time to get up." Her mother said soothingly while brushing back the hair on her head.

"Kat, you should let the poor girl sleep. She probably didn't sleep well as it is in that chair." Uncle Piney huffed out in a tired gravelly voice.

She blinked open her eyes, and was met with bright lights and sounds of ringing phones. Yawning once before sitting up she looks over at Uncle Piney who is standing in front of her drinking from what smells like a cup of coffee.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" her mother asked tucking a piece of her unruly hair behind her ear. She looked away from Uncle Piney who seemed very interested in the cup in his hand towards her mother. She simply nodded, wiping away the sleep from her eyes and hugging Mr. Dolphin closer.

"Come on baby, we got to get home and get you ready for school." Her mother informed her while getting up from the stiff, cheap fabric chair and stretching.

"Are the boys going to school?" she asked looking up at her mother and then at the slumbering figures next to her.

"That's really up to Uncle Piney and Aunt Gemma." Her mother said glancing over at Piney who simply shook his head and then walked away. "Thanks for the help here, Piney." Her mother said exasperatedly to Uncle Piney's retreating figure.

"No the boys aren't going to school but you are. It's only the second day of school sweetie and it'd be best if we stuck to our normal schedule. So come on lets go." Her mother made her point by grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her up and off the chair.

"No, I want to stay here with you and everyone else." She said obstinately, yanking her hand out of her mothers and sitting back in the chair with a huff.

"Tara Elizabeth, I said get up now!" Kat whispered with barely suppressed Fitz rage and exhaustion seeping into her voice.

"No."

"Listen young lady, you are going to get up on the count of three and we are going to school. One. Two. Thr-" her mother said aggravated and annoyed that the Fitz temper and stubbornness was passed on to her.

"Kat, maybe it'd be best if she stayed here. With everyone, it's not like we all won't be camped out here until we get some news anyways and what would be the point of sending her to school if she isn't gonna learn anything. She'll just be worried. At least if she sticks around here you can head on home and get some sleep, after all your living for two right now." Uncle Piney said walking over to be the voice of reason, with Chibs at his side.

"He's right Love, no sense in wasting the time or the energy arguing with the girl. If she wants to stay let her stay. It'll be good for her and you know he'd want her here."Chibs added on for good measure knowing that little comment would be the last nail in the proverbial coffin.

"ugh, fine." Her mother relented before bending down to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're only eight years old and you have the whole club wrapped around your little finger." She said chuckling at her daughter who simply smiled at her.

She looked over at Chibs who winked conspiratorially at her before her tummy rumbled, alerting every one of its presence. Uncle Piney and her mother seemed to get quite a kick out of the announcement as she blushed.

"Well sense you're up, do you want something for breakfast? Some juice maybe?" Her mother asked kindly, plastering a smile on her tired face.

"Come on sugar, let's go get a donut." Uncle Piney smiled while holding out his hand for her to take. Her eyes lit up at the fact that she was getting sugar for breakfast. She left Mr. Dolphin on the seat and jumped down grabbing her Uncle's hand before walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Bring me back a yogurt, oh and if they have it a bowl of cheddar soup." She called after her long-time friend, who waved his hand letting her know he heard her request as he and her daughter rounded the corner for the elevator.

XOXOXOXO

"Where are we gonna get the donuts Uncle Piney?" she asked looking up at her uncle as he spooned in a generous helping of cheddar soup for her mother into a plastic bowl. Grabbing a plastic spoon and a yogurt and stuffing them in his bulging pockets which were already filled with a juice box for each of them.

He smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief as he pointed at a room across the hall from the cafeteria. "In there. You want to be my lookout?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded vigorously at him, with a giant smile on her face.

"Okay, come on." He said while walking towards the room across the hall. Looking both left and right, twice just like Uncle Piney did, she stood outside the door and looked for any signs of a doctor.

"No one is coming Uncle Piney." She said proudly, looking into the doctor's lounge as her uncle grabbed the pink box of fresh doughnuts.

"Good job kiddo, you're a better lookout then some of the Sons." He chuckled walking briskly out of the lounge, looking once again down the hall and into the cafeteria before motioning for her to follow him to the elevators.

"Do Ole' Piney a favor would ya? Can you press the 'up' button my hands are full." He teased her as she hit the 'up' button a bit forcefully, before the words were even fully out of his mouth.

The elevator pinged its arrival and as soon as the doors slid open she was met with a pair of ladies in blue again who smiled down at her before throwing a quick look over at her uncle before shuffling off to the side to make room for them. Skipping into the elevator and hitting the button uncle piney nodded to she watched her reflection as the doors sealed shut.

"Those doughnuts smell heavenly, ugh what I wouldn't give for a decent cup of coffee and a maple bar." One of the ladies in blue said after sniffing the air and looking longingly over at Uncle Piney, or rather the box of pastries in his hands.

"Don't worry Joanne. I think I heard some talk before shift started about there being a treat for all the on-calls in the lounge at break. Let's just hope it's a box of doughnuts." The other lady in blue spoke up.

Uncle Piney smiled over at them as the elevator announced its arrival to our floor, and the doors slid open. "Come on kiddo, let's go give your momma her soup." He called as he walked out of the elevator before looking over his shoulder to make sure she was following.

She waved goodbye to the two ladies who were looking longingly after the box of sugared treats before dashing off after her uncle.

"Breakfast of Champions, boys!" Uncle Piney called holding up the box of doughnuts which was balancing her mom's bowl of soup on the lid.

"A bowl of soup? No offense brother but unless that soup is made of bourbon and pus-Ouch! What the Hell!" Tig roared covering his head with his sun-tanned hands.

"Alexander, don't you dare think about finishing that sentence with my child in the room." Her mother yelled lowering her hand and walking over to grab the bowl of soup from Uncle Piney.

"The soup was for her ya idiot. This is for us." He said whilst opening up the pink box and showcasing the sweet treats.

"Score!" "Sweet." "Thank God, no more hospital food" a cacophony of praises went around the room as the group of leather-clad men surged towards the box still in uncle Piney's hands.

"Back you animals, ladies first." Her uncle teased before wiggling his eyebrows at her and bending down for her to get a good look at all the different goodies. "Which one do you want Little Tara?"

Gazing into the box she noticed the glazed covered ones, and the sugar dunked ones and the sprinkled coconut kind that her daddy liked to take two of and then she saw it, nestled in the back; a single cinnamon twist. Eyes drifting up to her Uncle Piney who smiled encouragingly at her, she grabbed the cinnamon one.

"Aw, man. I wanted that one." She heard Bobby mumble not so quietly under his breathe.

"Little Tara, should get first choice, because if it wasn't for her excellent lookout skills none of you fools would be even getting one. So shut it." Piney barked up at the men who were waiting around for her final decision. "Now where is Gem, I'm sure she hasn't eaten anything." He asked casually looking around the room, once he got up from his kneeling on the cold linoleum floor.

"She's talking to one of the doctors right now. She'll just take what's left; if you can even get her to eat it." Her mother answered from her seat along the wall next to the stirring boys while lapping up the lukewarm soup.

He nodded in understanding, as they shared a look before handing off the box of sweets to the first pair of eager hands throwing out a reminder to save three doughnuts before walking back down the hall.

"Is that good?" Her mother asked drawing her attention away from her once again sullen uncle.

With a mouth full of cinnamon sugar dough, she simply took in another too big bite as a way of answering.

"Where'd ya get the doughnuts?" Opie asked sleepily as he stretched as best he could while still laying haphazardly in the chair.

Swallowing the sweetness in her mouth she was about to answer that is until Happy walked up and spoke for her.

"Kid's got skill. She stole them from the hospital lounge on the third floor. She's just like her mother, can charm any man with her Irish looks and sweet disposition." Happy proclaimed before throwing her a wink and then a teasing smile at her mother.

"Just because I am pregnant, doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" her mother mocked while getting up to throw her empty bowl of soup in the trash.

"And why is that Darlin'?" Happy questioned smiling over at the Irish spitfire.

"Because then we'd have to change your nickname from happy to mopey, cause you'd have to live with the shame of being taken down a notch or two by a girl." Her mother said simply before coming to stand right next to her and smiling at Happy smugly.

"Wait, wait. You're saying that Tara stole a box of doughnuts?" Opie questioned in bewilderment looking between her and Happy.

"I was the lookout, but yeah." She admitted shyly at the attention.

"Your services could be put to good use, that's for sure. Like in the lunch line, you could grab me an extra Jell-O and the lunch lady wouldn't even bat an eyelash." Opie said in approval as he got up from the chair and walked over to the dwindling supply of confections. "And you managed to swipe a chocolate glaze-" Opie said excitedly as he snatched it up out of the box and stuffing half of it in his mouth. "The pea's incident is forgiven." He garbled around a mouth full of chocolate.

She smiled in thanks as her friend stuffed the last half of his doughnut in his mouth. "I'm sure you could use her lookout skills for better use. Think bigger then extra Jell-O cups, think get out of class free-card, or maybe even use her to stick gum on your teacher's-"

"HAPPY!" Her mother said outraged, eyes blazing with that infamous Fitz temper.

"What?" he asked genuinely puzzled, trying not to shrink away from her mothers' glowering stare.

"Jesus Christ, she's' only in the second day of third grade for crying out loud. I don't need her gaining a rap sheet before she hits puberty. Will you stop filling both of their heads with all this mini-outlaw shit? I seriously don't know why the hell- I swear this next kid is- and you want her to help out like its some damn honor." Her mother spewed, pacing the floor in short spurts as she berated the leather clad biker.

"Kat, calm down." Happy tried to soothe her mother.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I am calm. I'm like the patron saint of calmness, I am Dymphna renewed, and that is how calm I am." Kat raged on, face reddening and foot falls landing harder with every pace on the waiting lounge floor.

Happy glanced at Opie and then sent a 'help me look' at her.

"Mom." "Mom" she called trying to get her mother's attention but to no avail.

Her mother's outburst gained the attention from all the leather clad men who were waiting around the lounge and a bypassing nurse, yet it was only Chibs who was brave enough to go toe to toe with the irate, exhausted woman.

"Kat, love ya got to think of ye' littl' one." He said stepping in to be the voice of reason and clarity, motioning to her mother's left hand which was running comforting strokes along the outer edge of the barely there bump. This caused her mother to pause a fraction of a second before she seemed to lose all her energy and she seemed to sag right there on the spot.

As Chibs helped her mother over to a more comfortable seat next to Bobby, Uncle Piney barged into the room looking a bit winded as he demanded to know what the hell was going on. On his heels was Aunt Mary who seemed to take in the scene before laying a gentle hand on her Uncle's shoulder before whispering something to him that she couldn't hear and exiting out the way they had come just moments ago.

"Well? Is someone gonna clue me in here?" he barked, looking at every person he passed as he made his way over to her mother sitting silently in the chair, absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Kat, honey what's wrong?" Uncle Piney asked compassionately bending down to be eye to eye with her mother, resting his hand on her arm rest.

"What's wrong? This whole fucking situation is wrong. He didn't deserve- and poor Gemma-"Kat broke down and tried to muffle her sobs, as the tears ran unhindered down her face.

For a moment she stared at her mother as she crumbled under the weight of exhaustion_. Or perhaps maybe it was because Uncle Piney never gave her the yogurt she had asked for earlier._ She thought before her eyes were drawn to the blonde boy sitting in the chair, hair rumpled and pajamas in disarray silently taking in the scene before him. Walking over to him, she gave him a small smile before she told him that she saved him a doughnut with rainbow sprinkles. However it seemed that he was looking through her, not really seeing her at all.

"Jax?" she called to him. Not receiving an answer she let him be, and sat down quietly next to him before she placed Mr. Dolphin in his lap and took up his hand. After all Mr. Dolphin always seemed to make her feel better maybe he would help Jax. However just as the sobs coming from her mother calmed down, Aunt Gemma walked into the room looking as pale as a ghost leaning on Aunt Mary.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**So who do you think is in the hospital? **


	5. Flowers

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time since my last update and I am so sorry. Hopefully there is at least one person who is excited about this update. Please leave me a comment if I should continue. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aunt Gemma stood stock still amidst the flurry of activity around her. Uncle Piney patted my mother on the back tenderly before passing her off to a waiting member, before embracing Aunt Gemma and giving a reassuring look to Aunt Mary.

"What is it Gemma? What did the doctor's say? Is he gonna make it?" Uncle Piney asked softly as if talking gently would help the ghost-white woman, who didn't resemble my fierce, lively aunt Gemma. The club members, Opie and I waited for the words that would change our world as we knew it; However not as much as it would for the blonde boy beside me.

"The doctor's don't think he will make it." She breathed out before pushing out of my uncle Piney's arms and toward the plastic chairs that Jax and I were occupying. Aunt Gemma crouched down and ran a delicate hand over Jax's head.

"Is he going to be okay Aunt Gemma?" I mumble against my nightgown clad legs.  
Her eyes shine with suppressed tears as she shifts her gaze from an exhausted jax to me, all the while never stopping to run her fingers through his disheveled hair.

"I sure hope so sweetie." She says solemnly before taking a hold of Jax's hand and standing up.

"Come on Jackson. Let's go see him." She said starting to turn away.

"I don't want to see him like that." He said not budging from his spot beside me, his right hand resting on the back of Mr. Dolphin.

"Jackson NOW!" Aunt Gemma says shouting and pulling at his hand.

"He would want to see you. Come on now, he's waiting." She urged gently, all the while pulling him to his feet.

"No!" He yelled, ripping his hand from his mothers and sitting back down with a huff and a determined look in his eye.

Aunt Gemma found some of her fire as she glared at her oldest child.

"Maybe it would be best for the boy if we waited-" Chibs spoke up.

"Waited for what for him to die? No!" Aunt Gemma roared, spinning to look at Chibs. The rest of the members looked on in pity at their queen crumbling by the second. With a slight nod from my Uncle I watched as my mother wiped at her eyes one last time before motioning to my Aunt Mary.  
My mother and Aunt Mary approached her as if she was frightened animal ready to attack. My mother from the south and Aunt Mary from the North West, until Aunt Gemma was surrounded by the Backbone of the Son's.

"It'll be okay jax, I promise. He is strong and he wouldn't leave us. Then who would give play sea-monster with us at the lake during the summer?" She asked sincerely. She smiled at him before looking over at the shouting match between the Queen and her ladies in waiting.

"You don't get it. Without him I'm nothing." Her aunt started off yelling before finally drowning in her sorrow and letting her tears and fears of the past six hours overtake her.

"You aren't nothing without him Gem. You are still Gemma Teller, the Queen of Charming, a wife, a mother, an old lady and my best friend. You. Are. Not. Nothing. You hear me?" my mother explained in a soothing yet no-nonsense way. All the while my Aunt Mary was rubbing soothing circles in to my aunt Gemma's leather jacket.

"He's not gonna make it." Jax said just as Opie came to sit beside me, pulling me away from the sad look on my mother's face. "I saw him. He looked really bad. Like super pale, like Casper." He explained looking down at his lap.

"Maybe you should see him, I know I would want to see my father if he was sick." She tells him, before looking over at Opie who is licking the crumbs off his shirt.

He mutely nods his head once, twice, before getting up off the chair and looking at me with his tired eyes. "Thanks." He says before walking over to the huddled group of women and hugging his mom, before they exit out of the lounge, Aunt Gemma wiping at her eyes.

"Tara, honey do you want to come with me to go check on daddy and Tommy while Jax and Aunt Gemma are visiting Uncle John?" My mom asks, walking towards me with Uncle Piney in her wake.

Looking between the swinging doors and my mom, I'm not sure what I should do. Her mother must see her indecision, because she smiles at her before letting her know they won't be gone for long just enough to check on Daddy and Tommy and change clothes.  
"I promise you'll be back before Jax or Aunt Gemma know your gone. Isn't that right Harry?" Her mother asks, glancing over at Opie. Who nods back before getting off the chair and headed toward the box of pastries.

"Okay." She says jumping off the seat, and grabbing her mom's hand, "but only if we can bring Uncle John back a flower. I heard Daddy say that Uncle John's favorite flower is a tewquilla flower. Can we get him one?" She asks, questioningly looking up at her mother before the whole room bursts out into a chorus of laughter.

The boys all call out for her mother to pick them up a dozen packs of Tequila flowers as well. Ignoring Happy and Tigs. Her mother laughs, before suggesting they get him some daisies instead.

She shrugs her shoulders and they head out, leaving most of her family in the waiting room.

XOXOXOXOXOX

How ya doin' sugar? Is Uncle John all better?" Her father asks as soon as she bursts through the door and straight into his arms.

"I think so. But Aunt Gemma is really sad. So is Jax." She tells him matter-of-factly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifts her to stand and give her mother a side hug and a kiss before walking them over to the couch.

"Where's Tommy?" she asks her dad looking around the living room and seeing no sign of her friend.

"He is still sleeping in your room if you want to go wake him up. Tell him Uncle Hugh is making French toast for breakfast." He says sweetly before kissing her temple before she scurries off his lap and down the hall toward her room.  
XOXOXOXOXOX

"Tommy time to get up!" She yells as she pushes her door open to find the little boy curled up on her bed snuggling Mr. Tooth, his stuffed shark, that use to be Jaxs'. "Tommy, daddy is making French toast for breakfast." She says excitedly coming to tickle the littlest Teller awake.

"That tickles." Tommy says erupting into a fit of giggles as she tickles his tummy. "Come on, get up. You better hurry or Mr. Shark won't get any French toast, and then he might have to eat you." She says before grabbing his hand as his little pajama-clad feet hit the floor.

"So how is he really doing?" She hears her father asks her mother as her and Tommy head back down the hall.

"No good, I guess the doctors don't think he'll make it and honestly I don't know how the club will survive. How Gemma will survive, or- or the boys." She says her voice thick with emotion.

"We will manage, we always do, and as long as I've known John Teller he hasn't given up without a fight. He is good people, even if the Hales and all the rich snobs in town think his club is bad news, we know better." He said reassuring his wife before noticing the two little ones standing in the hallway entrance, tommy looking up at Tara and Tara holding back tears.

Jumping off the couch he rushes over to his little princess and her protective little prince before cradling her cheek and then doing the same to the little boy before declaring that French toast isn't good enough for a Prince and his Princess and they should have pancakes with chocolate chips in them. Which is met with a chorus of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" before they both charge into the kitchen leaving him to smile at her mother before hurrying in after them, so they don't try and make them themselves.

"How many do you want sweetie?" Her father asked spatula poised to drop a massive pancake on her plate that was almost brown it had so many chocolate chips in the batter, since Tommy kept demanding more.

"Just One daddy, I had a doughnut already." She said looking at the pancake, mouthwatering as it was set before her.

"Just one? Who gave you a doughnut? Mom?" He asked moving over to place an equally sized pancake on Tommy's plate.

"No, Uncle Piney and I got them from the Nurse Breakroom. Happy says that I'm better than Son." She said beaming with pride before digging into her pancake.

"Did you know that our daughter stole some doughnuts from the hospital staff?" Hugh asked his wife, as she entered the kitchen in a shirt and jeans.

"Oh god. Don't remind me. I guess we will have to keep an eye on her from now on. I hate to think of what her teenage years are going to be like." She said exasperatedly before placing a kiss on her husband's cheek before getting out the bottle of hot sauce from the fridge and taking her place at the table waiting for her stack of pancakes.

"Afraid, she'll surpass even the great Kat Fitz reputation?" he chuckles, while placing three large  
pancakes on her plate which she then smoothers in hot sauces.

Popping a piece into her mouth she glares at her husband, before swallowing and opening her mouth to spit back a retort but is sidetracked by her little girl cutting Tommy's pancake into bite sized pieces for him and it melts whatever remark she was planning on using on the tip of her tongue.

"There ya go tommy, now you can eat all you want." She hears her daughter say before dropping the knife and going back to eating her own pancake. For a moment all is right with the world and this little hamlet in Charming. Where people aren't fighting for their lives or worrying about the outcome of their beloved club and its members. All that matters here is her daughter and the sweet littlest Teller. 

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Let me know your thoughts? Please. **


	6. Healing Kisses and Strawberry Jell-O

**A/N: I am so happy that people still like this story and look forward to every chapter. I am dedicating this chapter to all of my reviewers because the story kicks into high gear in the next 3 chapters. **

XOXOXOXOX

"Has there been any change?" Her mother asks to the room as we walk through the doors back into the waiting room.

"No, Gemma and Jax are still in there with him." Bobby says before smiling down at Tommy and I.

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I will just bring Tommy to them." Her mother says before dropping my hand and pointing over to the empty seat next to Opie and Aunt Mary. "You go wait over there while I bring Tommy back to Aunt Gemma." Her mother says softly before tightening her hand around Tommy's little one.

"I want to go see Uncle John too." She says, eyes pleading before puckering her bottom lip. That effectively earns a low chuckle from Bobby and Uncle Piney.

"Fine." Her mother caves before walking back out of the doors and toward Uncle John's room.

"That girl is gonna be trouble." Bobby says to her uncle just as the doors swing shut.

"Knock, knock." Her mother says announcing herself, peeking her head into the room with Tommy and her pushing through the door. Finding Aunt Gemma sitting in the chair holding Uncle John's marred and bandaged hand stops my mother short. Aunt Gemma looks up from her husband's bruised face to stare into my mother's eyes. Something passes between them for a spilt second as I hear my mother's breaths hitch before the moment passes and Tommy runs happily to his mother's side.

"Mommy!" he shouts with glee as Aunt Gemma kisses him on the top of his errant locks.

"Hey baby. Did you have a good morning with Uncle Hugh?" She asks him sweetly, picking him up to set her on his lap.

"We had cancakes." He says excitedly before the beeping of the machine swifts all of our attention to the man on the bed. "Is daddy gonna be okay?" he whispers to Aunt Gemma.

"You bet tommy. Dad will be up and fighting dragons in no time." Jax answers for his mother, before coming over to ruffle his little brothers' hair.

"Red ones?" he asks, looking at his brother as if he hung the moon.

"Not just red ones, but ones with pus blisters and fire that's so hot it can melt an ice cream cone in a second." I pipe up, coming to stand beside Jax.  
"And you know what?" I continue on.

"What?" The littlest Teller asks in wonder. Eyes blown wide with curiosity.

"He'll win. After all whose gonna protect the castle if Uncle John is gone? He's the King isn't he?" She asks rhetorically.

"Yeah and I'm a Prince!" he says excitedly before blowing his daddy a kiss and telling him to rest because the dragons are mean.

The small boy's innocence causes a sad feeling to wash over her as she realizes what happens if the dragons do take over the castle. _It won't happen, Uncle John won't let it. _She thinks as she stares at the brave, fierce man in the bed.

"Time to go Tara. We need to let Uncle John rest." Her mother's voice shakes slightly as she tells her they need to leave.

Sparing one more glance at Uncle John she turns to go walking towards the door before catching sight of the sad look in Jaxs' eyes. _He knows what will happen if the dragons win_ she thinks before continuing towards her mother who takes her hand and leaves quickly without a word.

Her mother doesn't speak to her as they walk back the long sterile hallway.  
XOXOXOXOXO

The next few days she sits alone during lunch and tries not to catch the attention of Jacob Hale. The following Monday during recess she sits under a tree with her Ariel backpack and her taped up copy of Charlotte's Web, all alone since Jax and Opie didn't come to school again today. She opens up to her bookmarked page and settles in to read about Wilbur and the fair when a looming shadow blocks her light. Glancing up she meets the nervous looking smile of a little dark haired girl clutching a copy of The Little Princess.

"Hi! I'm Donna. Can I sit with you?" she asks shyly. "I didn't want to sit over there." She says pointing to the bench near Jacob Hale.

"Yeah. I'm Tara." She introduces before moving her backpack so Donna could sit next to her.  
Donna plops down next to her before opening up her book and beginning to read, and for the first time all day she doesn't feel so bad that Jax and Opie aren't with her.

XOXOXOXO  
When her mom picked her up on the sidewalk outside the school she was all smiles. "I have a surprise for you." Her mother sing-songed as she took her backpack and put it in the back before opening the front door for her.

"What?" She wondered, truly curious as why her mother could be so happy.

"Your Uncle John is awake." She beams before hurrying around to get back in the car. They head straight over to the hospital meeting up with a bunch of celebrating bikers and some very annoyed nurses.

After about an hour and three chapters later Uncle Piney asks if she wants to say hi to Uncle John since he can visit people now. She shuts her book before nodding enthusiastically before jumping off the chair and hurrying toward the door.  
"Come on Uncle Piney!" She calls to him as he stops to talk to Happy. Hand on hip she taps her foot impatiently before calling him a second time. "Come on! Let's go." She shouts to him over the ruckus of Tig and Kozy.

"Better get a move on their old man. A Fitz never likes to be kept waiting." Happy chuckles before clapping his brother on the back before going to join the conversation about hogs.

"All right come on little Tara. Let's go wake up the lazy bum." He says jovially as he opens the door for the little spitfire. Who skips down the hall and nearly runs into a nurse.

"Sorry." She calls half-heartedly continuing to skip down the linoleum corridor. Pushing open Uncle Johns' door with a bit too much gusto she hits the trash can causing it to teeter.

"Uncle John!" She cries in excitement to see her uncle awake and smiling at Jax and Tommy.

"Tara!" He mimics her excitement as she rushes over and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you. Do you feel better?" She gushes, eyes flicking all over his face. Taking in the purple spots.

"I missed you too darlin' and yes I feel better now that I have a kiss from you. Your daddy better watch out, your kisses are magical. All the boys will be wanting one." He said before wincing slightly at the shift of his body.

"I think your Uncle John is right, those kisses can heal any injury from a dragon." Uncle Piney said coming to stand next to the two boys on the opposite side of the bed.

"Dragon?" Her uncle John asked curiously.

"Yep, a dragon daddy. What did it look like?" Tommy asked from his seat on the opposite chair.

"It was snow white with blazing blue eyes and a tongue like a snake." He described to his little boy.

"WOOOOW." Tommy said enraptured. "Isn't Daddy the bravest, Jax?" He turns to look at his brother who is leaning on the wall next to Uncle Piney.

"Yeah the bravest." Jax says before walking out the door.  
Everyone is silent as they watch as the door shut with a click behind him before they lose sight of his golden tresses.

She looks back at uncle john giving him a smile before kissing his cheek once again before following after Jax. She finds him three doors down from the waiting room sitting on the floor back pressed against the wall. "Are you okay?" She asks him standing above him.

"He could have died. You didn't see him when- when" he starts, and stops as he gulps back a sob. "When I found him in the driveway passed out. I called for my mom, but it felt like such a long time till she came outside." He said, turning to look at her as she came to sit beside him in the partly vacant section of the hallway.

"He's okay Jax. Your daddy is fine and he'll be better before you know it." She tried to reassure him patting his shoulder. For a few minutes they sat in silence until Piney stumbled across them with Tommy in hand.

"Hey you two, wanna go see if we can find something to eat? Your Uncle Piney is as hungry as a hippo." He says rubbing his belly for effect. They both nod before Jax jumps off the ground and pulls her up to her feet before they all head back to ask if anyone else wants to get some grub.  
XOXOXXOXOXOXO  
"How was school lass?" Chibs asks her as she slides into the booth next to Tommy before Jax sits next to her effectively making her a Teller sandwich.

"School was good. I made a new a friend, her name is Donna and she likes to read too." She said excited to tell everyone that she made a friend outside of her family circle.

"Oh yeah? What is this Miss Donna like?" Uncle Piney asks before a waitress comes over and asks what we all want to drink.  
Firing off our drink orders she sets down menus and coloring pages for Tommy, Jax ad I before hurrying over to fill the order.  
"She has dark hair like I do, and her favorite food is Strawberry Jell-O and her favorite color is purple." She gushes just as her coke is set down in front of her.

"Well she seems like quite a friend, and I am glad that you're not lonely without Jax or Opie at school." Uncle Piney says before placing his order.

Tommy is so engrossed in coloring his fire engine picture in every color of the rainbow to talk to her and Uncle Piney and Chibs are talking about something or other and she really doesn't feel like coloring ever since Jax said that coloring is for babies and gave Tommy his picture to color also. So she sits in-between the princes of Samcro and sips at her coke.

Talking a big bite out of his burger Jax asks her a question but it comes out like a bunch of mush with a few crunches as his teeth tear into the lettuce. She turns to look at him and waiting for him to swallow for him to ask again.  
"Is the new girl in your class?" he asks before taking a slurp of his own coke.

"Yeah, she is new. Like really new she just moved here with her grandma." She tells him before launching into how she met her and how she can't wait for him and Opie to meet her because she's sure that they'll like her.

"Has Jacob been bothering you?" He asks completely skipping over everything about her new friend and focusing on the fact about how she met her, by staying off his radar as much as possible. She takes a bite of her chicken strips before shaking her head no.  
"No, but I don't think I want to sit near him or his friends." She lies to him before going back to eating her chicken and asking Tommy about his picture.

"Well now that dad's back in action Op and I will be back at school probably tomorrow if my mom has her way." He says grimacing at the idea of going back to school and getting caught up on all the homework and sitting through math yet again.

She can't help but be excited that Jax and Opie will be back tomorrow, she's missed them at school. Especially since Jacob Hale has noticed that "Rapunzel and the Giant" haven't been to school in a week and a half. She will have to remember to mention school to Tommy so that he'll mention it to Aunt Gemma and then Jax will have to go back to school, and she knows that wherever Jax goes Opie will follow.

**A/N: So what did you think? Are you excited I added Donna to the story? Please leave me a review, they really do make me write faster. **


	7. The First Lie

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mrs. Knowles thank you for coming over on such short notice." Dr. Whitmore greeted her mother as her mother entered into the principal's office in a flurry of panic.  
Her mother paid no mind to Dr. Whitmore as she noticed her sitting in one of the new winged back chairs.  
"Tara, what happened honey? Are you hurt? Sick? Did you get in trouble young lady?" her mother asked, worry fading as she took in her daughter's perfectly looking face and checking her forehead for a temperature.  
"Mrs. Knowles, I assure you Tara is fine." Dr. Whitmore tried to assuage her mother's fears before motioning to the chair next the young girl. "Will you please sit. It seems my secretary didn't fully explain on the phone when she called you. This meeting is a good one I assure you." He told her mother before sending her a smile before getting back to the subject at hand.  
"I called you here to discuss a few matters involving Tara and her education." Dr. Whitmore said getting right down to the business at hand. "In the first 3 months of school Taras' teacher has noticed that she is almost bored in her studies and usually if it was just one area of study we not bring it to the attention of the parent or take any action however Mr. Waxman has looked over every assignment and test that she has taken in these three months and has noticed that she is excelling in every avenue of her education. Now if you and your husband wouldn't mind and of course if Tara is okay with it. The school board would like to give her a test, to see if she places out of the third grade and into another grade. I already know that Tara's reading comprehension is above all of our students except for another young lady.-" Dr. Whitmore explained.  
"That's Donna!" She told her mother, smiling over at her.  
"Yes, well anyway would you and your husband be okay with this?" He asked her mother, folding his hands together.  
"Tara already skipped half of Kindergarten and she's barely just turned 8 a month ago. I'm worried that the age difference between my daughter and the other kids if she places higher. Kids can be mean at this age you know." Her mother told Dr. Whitmore before smiling over at her gently, and rubbing her ever growing belly.  
"I understand your reservations completely Mrs. Knowles and the school board have taken that into consideration before we even approached you with this idea. We agree that she is young for her age, if only slightly but the other student that is in the same class as Tara, her parents have given the board the go ahead to give the test. So if Tara and Donna place well then she won't be going through this alone by any means. Plus we feel that Ms. Knowles has a good head on her shoulders for such a young lady." He finishes, answering her Mother's concerns as best as possible.  
"Thank you Dr. Whitmore. My Husband and I will discuss this with Tara tonight at home and we will give you our answer in the next day or two if that is fine with you." Her mother said before looking over at her daughter before asking about the other matter that they needed to discuss.  
"Ah, well that subject is a bit more unpleasant. In the last few weeks we have been watching Tara and her friend with a close eye because it seems that during lunch and recess especially a young man a few grades higher than your daughter have been making snide and mean comments to them noticeably when Mr. Winston and Mr. Teller aren't in the vicinity. We have contacted the young man's parents and we are figuring out a solution that works best for everyone, I just thought that I would bring it to your attention given the mishap that happened at the very beginning of the school year and that it hadn't been brought to your attention." He tells her mother, before looking over at her with a warm smile before commending her on not being a tattle-tale.  
Her mother thanked him before grabbing her hand and grabbing a hold of the backpack before walking out of the office and out of the school.  
XOXOXOXO  
"Hey sugar, how are you?" Aunt Gemma asks her as she jumps out of the car, backpack already secured on her back.  
"I get to go in a new class." She tells her aunt excitedly.  
Her Aunt quirks an eyebrow at her mom silently asking for an explanation.  
"I'll tell ya about it if you get me something to eat, this little monster demands to be fed before I go to my appointment." Her mother says before touching her swollen belly.  
"Sounds good." She says before opening up the door and leading her and her mother into the kitchen.  
"I made some cookies for you and the boys Tara, if you want to go tell them you are here." Her aunt told her before pointing towards Tommy's room.  
"You made cookies?" Her mother asks shocked.  
"I mean Bobby made some cookies and brought them over before he took John to therapy." Gemma amended, "Not all of us fucking are Donna Reeds you know." Her Aunt said sarcastically.  
"What kind of cookies Aunt Gemma?" she asked as she set her backpack down on the floor.  
"Chocolate chip, now go say hi to the boys while I talk to your mama." She ordered.  
she walked down the carpeted hallway to Tommy's room before letting him know that they were gonna have cookies before opening up the door across the hall from his.  
Ja-" she starts to say as she opens the door to Jaxs' bedroom only to come up short when she finds Opie and Jax with belts wrapped around their heads and punching the air.  
"What are you doing?" she asks, catching Opies' attention.  
"We're being karate masters." He says before slicing through the air before bowing to Jax.  
"What do want Tara?" Jax asks untying the knot in his belt around his head and dropping it to the floor.  
"Your mom made cookies." She told them waiting for them to follow her out into the hallway.  
"Sweet cookies! I could go for some cookies and a large glass of chocolate milk." Opie said excitedly pulling the still tied belt off his head and walking past her out the door.  
"Coming?" She asks Jax waiting till he starts to move to turn around.  
"That girl sure takes after you, well mostly. I'm pretty sure when someone bullied you, you used you fists instead of just sticking your nose in a book." They heard her aunt Gemma say to her mother before chuckling.  
"I honestly don't think it's gotten that bad that she would hit him. After all the last time he picked on her really bad your son clocked him." Her mother pointed out.  
"It was awesome. Hale deserved to get his ass kicked." They heard Opie chime in.  
"Harry!" Her mother admonished. She stopped in her tracks and noticed that Jax was still standing outside his bedroom door and hadn't followed her down the hall at all.  
"Coming slow poke?" she teased him waiting for him to join her.  
She watched him blink a few times before he stalked down the hall past her and into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him as he picked up a cookie from the plate on the counter. Dropping the cookie back on the plate he scowled at her before raising his voice, effectively getting the attention of everyone in the room. "What's wrong? You lied to me, I asked you many times if Jacob was being mean to you and you lied." He said eyes turning a deeper shade of blue as every second passed. "I'm your friend, damn it. And you don't have many friends. So, no more lying." He said sternly staring at her.  
She stood silent as he continued to glare at her for 'two Mississippi's'" before picking up his cookie and walking back into his room.  
She grabbed a cookie and sat down dejectedly next to Opie who was auditioning for the next role as the Cookie Monster on Sesame Street.  
"He's not mad Tar, he just doesn't like being lied to." Opie says after finishing off his last cookie and draining the glass of milk before leaving her at the table and going back to Jax.  
After two cookies and a sandwich her mother leaves to head to her appointment with promises to pick her up before dinner.  
XOXOXOX  
While her mother was at the Doctor's with her daddy she helped Tommy pick out what he would bring to Show and Tell next week and helped Aunt Gemma set the table for the surprise dinner for Uncle John for being released from Therapy today.  
Aunt Mary and Uncle Piney arrived first to help start the cookin' while Uncle Piney helped her make Uncle John a crown. Soon everyone else strolled in leisurely dropping off a case of beer or a pie from Ethel's before the only ones who weren't present were her parents and the man of the hour himself.  
The house was buzzing with activity as the club members mingled and occasionally gave her and Tommy piggyback rides all around the house. That is until a car pulled into the driveway and Aunt Gemma demanded that everyone "Shut the hell up or she would stuff their cocks in their mouths to keep them quiet." Aunt Gemma had told her to cover her ears but it wasn't her fault that Aunt Gemma had a loud voice. At her aunts threat every member in the house didn't say a peep besides Tommy who asked Uncle Piney what a 'cock' was. This resulted in a howl of laughter from her Uncle just as the front door opened and her parents walked through with a small smile gracing both of their faces.  
"What's so funny Piney?" Hugh asked his friend who was busting his gut from the little Teller's question.  
"I'll tell ya later buddy." He said slapping him on the shoulder as her dad passed him to grab a beer from Tig.  
Two minutes later the man of the hour walked through the door with only a slight limp in his step with Bobby hot on his heels.  
Everyone shouted a "Surprise" to their brother, their friend, their President, and to their King.  
"Someone get this man a beer!" Happy yelled as he hugged his brother in arms.  
"Catch!" Hugh yelled as a beer can flew through the air, and landing perfectly in the King of SAMCRO's hand with only a slight wince as he raised his arm.  
"Sorry there buddy." Her dad called out an apology.  
"Nothing to apologize for, just the ribs are still a bit tender." Uncle John said before popping open the lid and taking a swig.  
"The King is back in action baby!" Tig yelled before they all headed towards the dinner table.  
XOXOXOXO

She ended up sitting next to Opie on one side and Happy on her other. At least there was a barrier from Jax's snide remarks but sadly her hearing was perfect.  
She tried to talk to Opie but he clammed up as soon as Jax elbowed him in the side.  
Uncle John stood up at the head of the table with Aunt Gemma on his left and Uncle Piney on his Right drawing all the attention to him.  
"I just wanted to say thank you to my family, those in blood and those who are loyal no matter if you have the patch or not." Uncle John said raising his bottle in salute to her dad, who raised his bottle in turn. "I also wanted to say thank you to Tara, for this wonderful Crown." He said pointing to the flimsy stock paper crown atop his head. She couldn't help the little blush that overtook her cheeks as all her family, besides one flashed her a smile and a wink, along with a few requests for a crown of their own.  
"Now that the 'thank-you's' have been made Lets eat!" He said before sitting down and grabbing a spoonful of Potato Supreme.  
After the plates were full the conversation was easy and light just happy to be surrounded by good food and family.  
"So How was the Appointment?" She heard Aunt Mary ask her mother.  
"It went fine, I'll tell you about it later. It's John's celebration." Her mother said before smiling over at her Uncle John who was happy to just sit and watch his family.  
"Oh cut the sweet crap out, John wouldn't mind." Aunt Gemma said butting into the conversation.  
She watched as her mother finished the bite on her fork before standing up and gaining the attention of all the burly bikers at the table.  
"At Gemma's insistence, sorry about stealing your thunder here John but most of you know that Hugh and I had an appointment today, a very important appointment." Her mother explained amidst a few chuckles before smiling sweetly at her father. "Anyways John," her mother turned to get her Uncle John's full attention, "Hugh was wondering if you have a spot for another little SON in about eighteen years?" Kat asked.  
Before Uncle John could say anything the whole table started to throw out congratulations and well wishes.  
Uncle John didn't say anything as he got up out of his chair and walked over to pull her mother into a hug before giving her a kiss on the cheek. That was all the approval that was needed before Aunt Gemma sent Tig and Bobby to get the tequila and enough shot glasses for all the non-pregnant adults.  
XOXOXOXOXOX  
**A/N: Well what did you think? Leave me a review please. My muse gets hungry after I finish a chapter. She'll need some fuel to write out another one. LOL**


	8. Fourth Graders and Nosey Neighbors

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in update… My mother had surgery and so I was at the hospital for five days, and then my cord broke and I didn't get it till yesterday. So I am so sorry, hopefully you'll still review. **

XOXOXOXO

"You pass?"Jax asked her as he and Opie walked up to her and Donna standing outside the School Office just as school was letting out for the day.  
She smiled over at Donna who beamed right back at her before they both looked over at the curious fifth graders and flashed them there test scores.  
"We're Fourth graders now!" both girls squealed in excitement that they weren't leaving the other behind.  
"I knew you were smart Tara but I didn't know you were smart enough to skip a whole damn grade." Jax said surprised at his little friend.  
"It's because I eat my vegetables." She explains to him, before staring back down at the paper that had her score and a big number 4 on the top corner.  
"You do not! You give them to me! I've been eating your vegetables for the last three years, because somehow I always get seated next to you." Opie protested before Jax and Donna smirked at each other before they started to sing-song the "Green Giant" theme song much to Opie's annoyance.  
Before her friend could come back with something more than a mumbled "shut up" her mother showed up honking the horn getting their attention.  
"Hey Mom! She called as her and Donna walked over to the rolled down passenger side window.  
"Hey sweetie. How did you and Donna do on your tests?" She asked shifting the car into park.  
"We passed! We are gonna be Fourth graders starting on Monday." She gushed handing over her score sheet to her mother.  
"Oh Tara I knew you could do it!" Her mother said before her eyes started to water. . "Ugh, stupid hormones. I'm really proud of you baby." Before wiping at her almost overflowing orbs.  
"I'm proud of you too Donna." Her mother said congratulating her friend.  
"Thanks." Donna said before stuffing her paper into her empty backpack.  
"All right well I'm supposed to pick the boys and Tommy and drop them off at the garage but after I do that why don't I take you girls out for ice cream to celebrate the smartest girls in Charming. How does that sound?" She asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt getting ready to get out of the car.  
She was met with enthusiastic smiles as she opened her car door.  
"Here mom, just take my backpack and I'll go get Tommy and the boys." She told her mother before slipping the neon green and purple bag off her shoulder and pushing it through the window before turning around and walking towards the Kindergarten room with Donna and eventually Opie and Jax trailing behind. Walking up to the paper mache decorated door she saw the kids lined up at the door waiting to exit the class quietly. However as soon as Tommy saw her the idea of being quiet flew out the window.  
"Tara! Tara!" He called out to her getting out of line and running right out the door and into her.  
"Hey Tommy how was school?" She asked the little boy.  
"Thomas!" Ms. Morris called his name, causing the little boy to turn around and walk slowly back to his spot in line.  
"Sorry about that, He just gets excited when he sees me." She apologized to the teacher, before looking down at the ground.  
"It's okay Ms. Knowles, I don't blame you it's just that they have to learn to not break the rules now or else-" Ms. Morris explained fading off as her gaze settled on the boys standing to the side of her. At that the teacher glanced at her watch before telling the class to straighten up and exit one by one.  
By the time Tommy got out the door he looked like he was ready to jump to the moon.  
"Come on buddy, I bet if you ask Aunt Kat she'll take all of us out to ice cream." Jax said grabbing his brother's little hand and started to walk down the hall and back toward the parking lot, but not before winking over at her.  
_He just wants free ice cream_ she thinks following behind the Teller boys.  
XOXOXOXO

We'll do our ice cream day another time with just you, me and donna." Her mother told her as she entered into the Teller-Winston Autoshop.  
"Yeah, okay." She said disappointedly before the car was parked next to the open bays.  
"Alright boys go tell Gemma or Piney that we are going out for ice cream and you'll be back in an hour to help out." Her mother told them watching as the boys got out and ambled into the shop office.  
Not five minutes later Aunt Gemma came trailing behind her toddling youngster with her leather bag slung over her shoulder.  
"Are you joining us Aunt Gemma?" She asked from the front seat.  
"Yep I figured I'm not a total bitch. I don't want to leave my little hellions with a tired pregnant lady and three other kids in a sweet shop." She said before kicking her out of the front seat and into the very back with Jax.  
"Liar. You just want to get out of that office and leave the prospect to file everything." Her mother said seeing right through her aunt's poor excuse of a helping hand.  
"Maybe she wants to celebrate with us." She piped up trying to help out her aunt  
"What are we celebrating?" Aunt Gemma asked her, turning her head as much as she could to look at her in the very backseat.  
"No school for two days." Jax and Opie supplied in unison.  
"No! We're celebrating Donna and I being fourth graders now." She told her aunt excitedly.  
"Now that sounds like the perfect excuse to leave the prospect to do the filing. We have to celebrate Wins when we have um, because the losses just pull us down. " Her aunt said matter-of-factly before her mother started the car and drove out of Teller-Winston.  
XOXOXOXOXO  
"Look Mom they have pumpkin!" She pointed excitedly into the ice cream display case as they walked up to gaze at the frozen confections.  
"I see that, it means we're getting awfully close to Thanksgiving." Her mother told her before smiling at the attending at the register.  
"I think that's what I'm gonna get, a scoop of pumpkin and mint chocolate chip." She told her mother before cocking her head to decide whether to get it in a sugar cone or in a glass flute with whip cream.  
"Whatever you want sweetie; what are you gonna get Donna?"  
"Strawberry." Donna told her mother before walking up to the register and asking for a sugar cone.  
After much deliberation from the three boys we ordered our ice creams and sat down at a booth.  
"This rocky-road is so good." Jax mumbled his delight over a big bite of chocolate and whip cream.  
"No Dude, this moose tracks is the shit!" Opie grinned at his own joke before licking around the edges of his waffle cone.  
Her mother gave Opie a stern look which had him shrinking back in his seat and quietly enjoying his treat.  
"To Tara and Donna! The smartest girls in all of Charming." Gemma and her mother saluted them, cones in hand.  
She couldn't help the smile that over took her face as her mother and family congratulated her on being a bookworm. She looked over at Tommy who was standing on the faux leather bubblegum pink bench in-between her mother and Aunt Gemma, cone raised in hand as his sweet dripped onto the table. Her gaze shifted over to her two best friends, Jax and Opie who each had there treat raised high before nodding at her and then diving back into the cold creamy delight.  
With a thank you on her tongue and gentle smile for Tommy they spent the rest of the time in the ice cream shop talking about what everyone was doing for the weekend.  
XOXOXXOXO  
"Congratulations again Donna!" Her mother called out to her friend from the driver's side door as her friend hurried up the drive and into the house.  
"Now let's go tell Daddy." Her mother said excitedly as she pulled away from the house.  
She couldn't wait for her daddy to hear about her new class and that her new friend was going to be in it with her.  
As soon as the car was parked in the driveway she bolted out of the door, leaving her backpack for her mother to bring in. Pushing open the screen door and twisting the bronze flecked knob she shuffled into the house, not even caring to take off her coat and shoes as she rushed in to the kitchen to find her father tinkering with the kitchen faucet.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what? Guess what?" She called getting her father's attention as she stood right by his side waiting for him to listen.  
Putting down the red wrench and turning on the water before turning it off he guessed that she ate an elephant for lunch.  
"No Dad! I didn't eat an elephant, it's impossible to eat an elephant. Guess again." She prodded.  
"You finished Charolette's Web?" He guessed, turning to look at her.  
"Yes, I finished that on Wednesday. But guess what else?" she said getting a little annoyed.  
Her father put a finger to his lips and tapped it twice humming before he looked at her with a slow smile creeping onto his face before he said, "you passed your test?"  
"Yes and I am starting fourth grade on Monday. With Donna!" She shouted in glee, as her daddy wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a big smooch on her cheek.  
"Wow my little girl is starting fourth grade. I'm getting old."  
"Just wait till she starts high school." Her mother said as she set her backpack and keys on the counter.  
For a moment she felt her father cringe before he planted another kiss on her cheek, and holding her a more tightly.

"Don't worry Hugh; it's a long way off." Her mother said in-between a giggle or two before walking towards the fridge.  
She wriggled out of her father's arms, but not before escaping with another kiss planted on her hairline and skipped out of the kitchen singing "I'm gonna be a fourth grader, I'm gonna be a fourth grader."  
For the rest of the weekend, and it was a very long weekend if you asked her parents she couldn't stop talking about how she would get to pick out lunch before all of her old classmates and that she'll make new friends besides Donna and Opie and Jax, and best of all her desk will be right next to Donna's.  
XOXOXXOXOX  
Monday morning arrived a lot earlier then the rooster would have liked as the Knowles household was alive with activity as she got her parents up not-so-bright and early. She was fully dressed with backpack slung over her back and a book clutched in her hand as she demanded that her Mommy make her pancakes, smiley face pancakes.  
"udhfhw" Her mother responded into the pillow.  
When her mother refused to move she tried getting daddy out of bed and that mission was more successful if only by a margin.  
"Coming Princess, I'll meet you in the living room in a minute, go watch some cartoons." He huffed out as he groaned as he sat up in bed and running his hand over his haggard, exhausted face.  
"Okay Daddy." She said sweetly, turning to walk out of the room, before she turned back around to double check he was really getting up, "Oh and I want bacon. Mommy always says a big breakfast is the best way to start the day." She smiled at him as he ran a hand through his hair before glancing at the glowing red numbers stamped on his clock.  
"Okay, be out in a minute." He acquiesced before yawning and getting up.  
Assured that her dad was going to make her pancakes with bacon she hurried out to the living room to watch some television.  
After watching half of a Scobby-Doo episode her daddy came out looking bright-eyed and bushy tailed as Uncle Chibs likes to say.  
Turning on the coffee pot and scooping out some grounds he sets it to percolate before taking out ingredients to make her Smiley face Pancakes with bacon.  
"I KNEW IT WAS THE BUTLER!" She called to her dad as the credits rolled.  
"It was? Wow I never would have guessed it was the butler." He feigned surprise as he dropped the batter onto the griddle.  
"Yeah it was, and he would have gotten away with it too if It wasn't for Scooby." She explained as she came into the kitchen and sidled on up to her dad who lifted her up to place the chocolate chips and bits of banana for the eyes.  
Once the pancakes were sufficiently cooked and the face only looked a little lopsided her mother joined them in the kitchen and plopped down in the chair next to hers, waiting for a plate of her own.  
"Head off the table mommy." She chirped to her mom as her dad set a plate full of bacon and a pancake with curly whip cream for hair in front of her before handing her a glass of milk and a fork.  
"It's five-thirty in the morning." She grumbled as she lifted her head to receive a kiss and a cup of coffee.  
"She's just excited honey. You could have stayed in bed, I am more than happy to take Tara to school." Hugh offered as he went to fill up his cup for another cup of coffee.  
"No, no it's fine. I'm already up and I promised Tara that I would do her all pretty for her first day as a Fourth Grader". She assured him before taking a leisurely sip of the caffeine.  
The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair as the adults drank their coffee in peace while she are her pancake and nibbled on her strips of bacon before licking her lips in satisfaction.  
"Can we do my hair now mama?" She asked her mother once her plate was clean of all traces of food and her glass of milk was drained to the last drop.  
Her mother looked up at the clock hanging above the sink to see that it was only five after six, and school wasn't for another two hours. However as she looked back over at her daughter with her backpack still strapped to her back and she couldn't seem to care that it was bloody early. Taking one last gulp of her only cup of caffeine she nodded her head yes, and asked her to clean up her breakfast.  
Deciding she could always stop by Gem's before dropping her daughter off she kissed her husband on the cheek before heading towards their bedroom to take a quick, although at five months pregnant, nothing was ever really quick anymore shower before doing Tara's hair and running over to the Tellers.

"Daddy do you wanna watch cartoons with me or do you want to read?" She asked her father as she pushed her plate onto the counter followed by her milk glass.  
"How about we sit right here, and you can read your book and I'll go get the newspaper and we can read. That sound okay?" He asked as he scooted out from the table and made his way toward the door. Watching her dad open the door and push open the screen door, she could hear that they weren't the only ones up getting ready for school.  
"Seems like Uncle Piney is up too, did you wake the whole neighborhood?" Hugh joked with her as he closed the doors and made his way into the kitchen.  
"No I know better than to wake Uncle Piney. He's almost as bad as Opie in the morning." She told him as she pulled out a book from under her seat and opened it to the bookmarked page.  
"You're starting to act like a squirrel with those books. Soon I'll start finding them in the fridge if I don't buy you another bookshelf." He quipped before sitting down and opening up the small five page paper to the happenings going on around Charming.  
A chapter, a half a glass of milk and thirty-three minutes later her mother was dressed and ready to take on the day, and also to do her hair.  
"So what do you want pigtails, a braid, a high ponytail or half-up?" Her mother asked her as she sat on the closed toilet seat.  
Cocking her head she decided she wanted to look like her mama who wore her hair loosely in a half-up style.  
"I want to look like you do mama." She told her mother who was all smiles as she hugged her before lightly parting her hair into a section to go up and one to stay down and flowing.  
After a few brushes of the horse-haired comb that Uncle John brought her mom from a trip far away some of her hair was put in a loose pony.  
"Pretty as a picture." Her mother said before setting the brush back on the counter and opening the door to head back into the hallway.  
"Look at my two most beautiful girls." Her father said after whistling once he saw her and her mother in the opening of the hallway.  
"Daddy! We're your only girls." She reminded him before flashing him a smile.  
"And it's a good thing too, because if I had more I'd be an awfully spoiled man and pirates might come and try and take you from me." He said before planting a kiss on her mother's ruby red lips.  
"You bet mister, and don't you forget I'm worse than any pirate." Her mother told her father before flashing her a coy smile and announcing that they need to go if they're going to stop and see the boys and Gemma.  
She nodded her head before running into the kitchen to grab her book and backpack ignoring the yells of her mother to not run in the house.  
"Oh that reminds me, when I went out to get the paper this morning it seems we weren't the only ones up so damn early. Piney and Mary were up as well." He told her mother as she listened in the kitchen, while nibbling on a spare piece of bacon.  
"They were probably up early with Opie, or maybe the guys are going on a run." Her mother supplied.  
"I don't think so. I couldn't exactly hear anything concrete but they sounded angry." He explained.  
"Hmm, well I don't know anything but I'll talk to Gemma about it this morning." She said ending the conversation before calling for her bacon-stealing thief of a daughter and picking up her purse and keys. "Tara Elizabeth, come on you don't want to be late to school!" Her mother called sarcastically for her as the clock hit seven AM as she opened the door.  
"I'm Coming! Wait, don't leave without me." She yelled running out of the kitchen, past her daddy and right into her mother's leg.  
"What did I tell you about running in the house young lady?" Kat said sternly, using her Fitzgerald voice.  
"I shouldn't do it because it isn't proper for young ladies to run in the house." She mimicked her mother's warning before smiling sheepishly up at her.  
"Let's Go!" She said before pushing open the screen door and allowing her little rambunctious eight year old to sprint past and down the steps.  
XOXOXOOXOXO  
"Good Morning Aunt Gemma!" She yelled excitedly running up the front walk, completely forgetting not to trample on Aunt Gemma's prized panies.  
"WATCH OUT FOR THE PAN-"Aunt Gemma screeched, with her red glossed talon-like fingers gripping onto her coffee cup.  
It was a light pink one. Taken too soon by her left foot, it had barely had time to nestle in for the winter nap. She lifted her left foot gingerly, as if that would soften the blow before walking sullenly up the rest of the walk.  
"I'm sorry Aunt Gemma" She said looking up with big eyes.  
"Tara Elizabeth Knowles! What did I tell you about running?" Her mother exclaimed vehemently, power-walking as best she could up to her and Aunt Gemma.  
"I forgive you Tara. Now go on in and make sure Uncle John gets Jax out of bed." She says as her grip on the cup loosens if only slightly.  
Not waiting around for another minute incase her mother decided to yell at her again she scurries past her aunt and into the house. _Maybe she should eat something. Daddy always says she feels better after she eats for two. She probably didn't get enough bacon. _She thinks as she hunts for her Uncle John. Finding her uncle standing inside Jax's bedroom door she sneaks up as best as she can before she tries and spooks her Uncle.  
Clutching his chest, he whirls around in surprise, "Tara you scared me, and you'll give this old man a heart attack if you aren't careful." He feigned surprise.  
She simply gifted him with a blinding smile.  
"You are more a Fitz then you are a Knowles, you got your mother's ways in you." He chuckled before lifting her up on his hip.  
"You're getting to be a heavy thing. You must be twelve years old!" He told her as he walked farther into Jax's room, whose namesake was burrowed under three layers of blankets.  
"I'm Eight Uncle John you were at my birthday party." She reminded him.  
"Really? I think you must be mistaken, you most certainly are not eight, you re at least twelve." He was adamant.  
"No." She said shaking her head.  
"Well then I must be mistaken." He acquiesced, before setting her down on the foot of Jax's bed.  
"Jackson it's time to get up. Time for school. Son." Uncle John told his son yet again, before smiling down at her and nodding at the boy under the blankets.  
"Jax time to get up!" She sing-songed patting the lump closest to her.  
"No I don't want to." He called out from under his blankets." As the lump near to her moved to shove her away.  
"Jackson get up. Its Tara's first day of Fourth grade, and you wouldn't want to make her late. Up! I won't say it again." Uncle John said authoritatively, and seeing no sign of progress picked her up and set her on the floor, motioning to be quiet with a finger to his lips before he took a hold of the end of the blankets, and yanked.  
The layers of blankets flew off the bed and fell in a heap on the floor. The blonde boy in the bed stuck out a hand, searching for a shred of warmth to burrow under. Finding none he opened his eyes to look at her and his father.  
"I'm Sick." He said before closing his eyes.  
"You don't look sick Jax." She said walking over to stick a hand to his face. "You aren't warm." She said before looking at Uncle John.  
"Doctor's orders. Get up!" He said before he motioned for her to follow him out of the room.  
Skipping after Uncle John she left Jax to get ready for school.  
"Good Morning Kat." Uncle John said hello to her mother as they walked into the kitchen to find Tommy in his little seat eating.  
"Morning John. Sorry to drop by but this one had me up before the rooster crowed." She said pointing at her.  
"Oh it's no problem; she sure helped get Jax up." He said before smiling at her, "We should have you here every morning." He told her before he walked over to the coffeepot.  
"Don't give her any ideas John. I don't need to be awake earlier then I absolutely have to." Her mother warned him, who let the warning slide off him in a smirk and a sip of coffee.  
"Speaking of getting up early, it seems Piney and Mary were up awfully early as well. Hugh said they seemed like they were arguing. What's going on there?" Kat asked, looking between John who was leaning against the counter and Gemma who was making sure Tommy didn't make a mess of his school clothes.  
"It seems Mary is a little upset about his latest run." Uncle John told her mother, who merely looked at him for a second before rubbing circles into the side of her belly.  
"Some women aren't cut out for the Club." Aunt Gemma remarked, before dabbing away the food from Tommy's cheeks and letting him down from the chair.  
The room was silent for a long moment as Tommy made Vroom Vroom noises with his hot rods motorcycle in the air.  
The adults seemed to be saying something she couldn't hear as they gazed at one another in turn.  
"Coffee." Jax grumbled as he lumbered into the kitchen.  
Uncle John broke his gaze from my mother and ran a hand on his neck before staring down at me before looking over at his oldest son.  
"You are too young for coffee." He said before taking a pull from his cup before smirking at his son who just sat down at the table and plopped his unkept head on the table.  
She watched as Aunt Gemma poured him a glass of Orange Juice and set it next to his head before she "Morning baby." She said softly before smiling over at her sweetly.  
After much hemming and hawing Jax drank his juice only after Tommy threatened to drink it before he went to get ready for the day.  
Once he was dressed and ready to go the four of them headed out the door with Tommy holding his Hot Rod in one hand and her hand in the other. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**For those that wanted to know if this story was going to be solely in their young years, I plan on writing this story way past the young Jax/Tara….. I wanted to know if you want smaller chapters more frequently or longer chapters likes this (Over 4k words) once a week? Please let me know. Also please review, it makes me extremely happy. **


	9. Not So Thankful Thanksgiving

**A/N: So a few of you have mentioned that you would like me to speed up the story, and I am planning on doing that but I am setting the ground work for later chapters. After this chapter I hope you'll understand why I'm going at this pace.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**  
"Have a good day at school sweetie." Her mother called after her as she ran into the classroom door painted with a giant four with colorful swirls all around it.  
Turning back around quickly she waved to her mother and Tommy before turning back around to find a seat. Finding one at the very front which was conveniently next to Donna's she hurried over and shrugged off her backpack.  
"I'M SO EXCITED!" Donna squealed once she had sat down and looked around the room once or twice.  
"I know me too!" She agreed before the school bell rung and a swarm of students entered into the class at breakneck speed to be seated before the teacher took attendance.  
A boy with short chocolate brown hair sat to the right of her, hanging up his bag on his chair before he turned to her. She smiled at him as she introduced herself before he could get a word out.  
"My name's Tara and this is my best friend Donna." She said pointing to her friend who waved at the boy.  
"I know who you are, I'm David." The young boy said before nodding his head at Donna before turning around as the teacher called the class to attention to begin the day.  
She looked over at Donna as David's name was called and he called out present as him and a few boys were making paper airplanes.  
Donna's eyes went wide as her own as she realized her new classmate was none other than the bully and tormentor Jacob Hale's younger brother.  
After attendance was taken the rest of the class went on without a hitch and she was happy to be learning new things. It was a good day until the recess bell rang all the kids scurried out the door with snacks in hand.  
"Do you want one?" David asked as he held out the bag just as Tara and Donna were exiting the door.  
She looked at him for a moment then a Donna and then at the bag of snacks before her stomach decided to make the decision for her.  
"Sure." She said smiling over at him before she plunged her hand in and grabbed a chip. Munching on it she continued to walk toward the playground, already seeing Jax and Opie hanging by the basketball courts.  
Of course she didn't get that far because as soon as she made it out from under the overhang of the roof Jacob stepped in front of her causing her to stop in her tracks causing Donna to collide into her.  
"What are you doing hanging around my brother?" Jacob demanded looking between her and David.  
"I-I am" She started before David cut her off and told his brother to back off and not be mean to his friends or he would tell dad.  
Jacob through once last withering glance her way before stomping back to the courts, bypassing Jax and Opie on his way.  
Just as she thanked David, Jax and Opie sidled up to her and demanded to know if Jacob was being mean to her. Letting them know she was fine she introduced them to David who smiled at Jax and Opie before asking if they wanted any of his chips. Opie never being one to deny food grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth.  
Before they could really do any playing the bell rang again and she said goodbye to her two older friends before the three of them walked back to class. As she sat down she realized that David Hale was nothing like his meanie of a brother and he had good snacks, to boot. She thought that perhaps David could be her friend just like Donna, Jax, Opie and even little Tommy.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
As the first day of being a fourth grader came to a close; she met the boys at the flag pole outside of their class. Saying goodbye to David as he tried to catch up with his brother she told him she'd see him tomorrow.  
"Ready to go?" Opie asked looking between her and Donna.  
"Don't we have to pick up Tommy?" Donna asked Jax.  
He simply shrugged his backpack over one shoulder and shook his head no before walking out to the sidewalk to trudge to the Garage.  
She was so excited, it was her first time walking home from school without an adult and she felt like such a big kid. She and Donna stopped to pick flowers at every bush they came to collecting them as they went. By the time they made it to the Garage her legs were tired and all she wanted was a tall glass of Lemonade and one of Uncle Bobby's famous sandwiches. As they crossed the threshold into the garage her flowers were limp. Just as she was about to take off her backpack and sit down Aunt Mary burst through the door to the clubhouse screaming bad words as Uncle Piney rushed after her.  
"I thought you would be able to keep your dick where it belonged and not in some tramp who wants to take a walk on the wild side. I honestly-" She screamed at him as she spun around to face him.  
"Mary its not-" Uncle Piney tried to explain.  
"Don't you dare try and explain it to me." She bellowed stomping up him, "Honestly I don't know how Gemma handles it. All the fucking around and trips to god knows where." She said out loud gaining the attention of a few her other Uncles.  
"Mary will you calm down." Piney said grabbing ahold of her Aunt's flailing hand.  
"NO! Maybe Kat had the right idea, get out of the club while she still could. Before she died of heartbreak or given the SON's track record, a deadly disease." She screamed into his face before yanking her arm out of his before turning to head toward her car, until she reared back noticing all of us sitting at a table.  
"Opie." Aunt Mary said as the anger dissipated and was overcome by sadness.  
She looked over at her friend, who took one look at his father and mother before high-tailing into the club house despite his parents' attempts to talk to him.  
She waited until Aunt Mary gave up and drove away before she walked over to Uncle Piney and gave him a hug, which he returned ten-fold.  
After the screaming had ended and there was nothing to see the workers, or as Aunt Gemma called them Prospects got back to work and they all headed inside for a sandwich.

Uncle Piney drove them to their prospective houses after they had had their fill of bologna sandwiches and stale crackers, Uncle Bobby wasn't there.  
She was the last one to be dropped off considering her house was right across the street from them and she kissed her Uncle on the cheek because he looked mighty sad and gave Opie her last handful of candy corn from lunch she was saving for tomorrow. She slide of the truck just as her mother was coming up the walk from Uncle Piney's house.  
"You talkin' to Mary?" He asked her gruffly as she passed his open window.  
Her mother brushed back her hair before she gave him a sad look, "You need to talk to her Piney." Her mother said sagely before grabbing her hand and walking into the house.  
XOXOXOXXOXOXO

A day turned into a week and a week turned into two as Thanksgiving arrived in a flurry of baking and roasting at the Knowles household. It was her Mother's turn to host thanksgiving and considering her daddy proudly told her that since her mother was Six months and a whole two days pregnant she would have to help out more because she was a big girl now, and honestly she didn't mind because whenever her mother was busying fussing with something she would eat the pie filling and nibble of fingers overflowing with mashed potatoes. It was the best job ever, and she told her daddy so as he checked in on them from time to time.  
At three o'clock Aunt Mary came over with Opie and Uncle Piney in tow, who threw his wife a mean look as she let the screen door close after her in his face.  
Sometimes at night after she was tucked into bed and the house was quiet she could her Aunt Mary yelling at her Uncle across the street, she had mentioned it to her mommy once but she said it wasn't any of my business.  
Opie ambled into the kitchen and took a seat beside her as she took a finger full of potato before popping it in her mouth.  
"Want some?" She asked holding out her finger as mashed potato dripped onto the table.  
Opie didn't have to be asked twice as he dug right in.  
"TARA ELIZABETH KNOWLES AND HARRY JAMES WINSTON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Her mother shrieked at them, causing them both to jump and the bowl of mashed potatoes to fall to the floor.  
She licked her finger before smiling sweetly over at her mom and the other adults as they came running into the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about.  
"Go to your room right now!" she yelled shooing her out of the kitchen and Opie followed as Uncle Piney gave them a look that could scare Uncle Happy.  
"Those were really good potatoes." Opie whispered to her as they skulked down the hallway towards her room.  
As her other Aunt and Uncles greeted her she couldn't help but notice that Aunt Mary and Uncle Piney never talked to each other. She decided to make everyone a place card while the adults ate tiny food and drinks that she was no way allowed to have. She roped the three boys into helping her so they would be done when everyone sat down for dinner.  
After an hour of coloring and Jax and Opie complaining about how coloring was for girls they finally finished and set them at the table just as her Daddy brought out the turkey.  
"All right everybody find your places." Hugh called as he noticed his name card at the head of the table decorated in little turkeys.  
All the adults found their seats with little to no trouble that is until Aunt Mary realized she was next to her husband. She looked over at her and then to Opie before she sat down with a scowl and arms crossed.  
"I would like to thank all of my family for spending this holiday with me and I just wanted to say that I'm thankful for all of you." Her father said before cutting into the bird amidst applause.  
"How is it that I always get seated next to you, I thought I put my name card two seats down from you?" Opie said annoyance seeping into his voice as he realized he was sitting next to her.  
She simply smirked at him before she poured a spoonful of peas on his plate.  
"Where are the potatoes? Chibs hollered over the noise, which caused her and Opie to giggle and her mother to give her a stern look.  
Thanksgiving dinner was fun as Tig and Happy made silly faces with their uneaten food, yet something was wrong as a section of the table was completely silent, Aunt Mary and Uncle Piney to be exact.  
"I'd like to let all my brothers, and the lovely ladies seated around this table that I'm so grateful for my family that I chose." Uncle Piney said as he stood up from his chair with beer glass in hand.  
His toast was met by a grumble from her Aunt who set down her napkin and shot up out of her seat.  
"Piney." She said with barely concealed rage before she exited the house, not sparing a single person at the table a glance.  
Her uncle shot them all a sheepish smile before following after his wife.  
The hushed attempt at yelling could be heard through the screen door as they ate away at the last bits of scrap on their plates.  
"THE SONS THINK THEY ARE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY THAT A PIECE ON THE SIDE IS AN HONOR, BUT I CAN'T TAKE AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT." Aunt Mary yelled, not even trying to have a sense of decorum for the fellow guests just inside the house.  
"Who wants pie?" Her mother asked drawing everyone's attention from the scene going on outside.  
A chorus of yes's and want me some pie drowned out the rest of the conversation floating in from the chilly night air.  
As the pie was sliced and handed out Uncle Piney walked back into the house, alone looking sadder then she had ever seen him. She grabbed her plate of pumpkin pie and held it out to him as she came to stand in front of him.  
"Thank you little Tara, you're the best girl a guy could ever ask for." He told her before giving a small smile.  
She thought to herself as she looked at her Uncle that He was right, Family is the definitely something to be thankful for and looking around at hers she couldn't be more thankful.

However not everyone felt that way considering Aunt Mary was up at daylight the next morning seen packing up the family car and leaving without a word to her son, all the while as her Uncle stood in the doorway to their home with Opie beside him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So what do you think? Theories anyone? Please review it makes me write faster. **


	10. On The Naughty List

**A/N: Thank you to the Cinbur, who is the only person who makes me smile after I post a chapter because she always reviews. Sometimes I feel like I'm only writing this for you.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**The weeks following Thanksgiving were one's of sadness, change and growth not only in the Winston household but that of the entire club and subsequently her life as well.  
Uncle Piney no longer smiled at her attempts to tickle him nor would he engage in a round of 'butler and Princess' when she was over.  
Opie and Jax stayed to themselves mostly, only hanging around her when the club got together for family dinner.  
Her mother it seemed was more quiet and rubbed her belly more then she understood and her father joined Uncle Piney and Uncle John out for grown-up drinks every other night.  
So as Christmas eve arrived she was forced to play with Tommy, not that she minded but it would be nice if her family would smile more often, after all it was almost Christmas. So she decided that her and Tommy would write another letter to Santa, or in her case her mother asking if they could bring Aunt Mary home for the holiday. So with paper and a colored crayon, which Tommy insisted it be green, she sat down on his playmate and wrote a letter before folding it up and sticking it on the table at Aunt Gemma's assuring Tommy that she would get it to Santa before he dropped off their presents.  
However the next morning the only thing under her tree was purple wrapped presents. Sadden she was hoping that Aunt Mary would be there, until realizing that she would be at Uncle Piney's not at her house.  
So running past her presents and her mother sitting on the sofa with her feet propped up she ran out the door and across the street before banging on her Uncles door until it opened.  
Pushing past her tired uncle she ran into the living room looking all around until she realized "Santa" didn't get the message or even worse Aunt Mary didn't care if Opie and Uncle Piney were sad. Slumping her shoulders she turned around to see her Uncle staring at her as her father ran up the walk.  
"Little Tara, what's going on?" Her Uncle asked looking between her father and herself waiting for an explanation.  
"She's not here." She answered dejectedly before walking over to her Uncle Piney and wrapping his low waist in a hug.  
He patted her messy head of tendrils before picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to her dad who smiled wanly at him before wishing him a Merry Christmas and reminding him to be at John's at one.  
She was happy with her presents, especially her princess nighty and her new book but she felt bad for being happy when she knew her friend was so sad.  
As one o'clock rolled around her family made their way over to Aunt Gemma's for a Christmas lunch, only arriving a little late due to her mom peeing twice before they could leave.  
XOXOXXO  
"Wow! Are you sure you aren't due tomorrow? Look at how big you are." Aunt Gemma exclaimed looking at her mother with her mouth wide in shock.  
"Thanks Gem" her mother snorted trying to get out of her coat but having difficulty until she pulled on the sleeve enough for her mother to inch out of one and slide off the other.  
"It's just you're so big." She said trying to cover her ass, before realizing it was a lost cause.  
"I think you look beautiful Kat." Her Uncle John told her mother before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek before he looked down at her beaming.  
"Merry Christmas Tara, do you want to come help me wrangle up the boys?" he asked her before waving his hand for her to follow.  
By boys he meant her Uncles who were in all sorts of disarray from being draped in tinsel by Tommy who was making them look like the tree to being cops as Opie and Jax were playing Outlaws with their new plastic guns.  
"Tara!" Tommy squealed as he caught sight of her, forgetting the decorating of Tig as he dropped the remaining tinsel on the floor and ran over to her.  
"Merry Christmas Tommy, what did Santa bring you?" She asked him before she smiled over at all her Uncles.  
"Two swords, a bike, and a ninja turtle movie for Jax too." He babbled excitedly.  
"Sounds like you were a good boy" she started to say before Opie fell at her feet as Happy 'shot' him and fist pumped Chibs.  
"What did you get for Christmas?" She asked her friend as he looked up at her.  
"Guns, and a mini bike." He smiled, before he bounced bake up and shot at Uncle Happy who wasn't paying attention.  
"What about you Jax? She called out to him as he ducked behind his father avoiding Chibs aim.  
"Aye Jackie boy, you can't hide behind ye farther forever lad."Chibs told him before lowering his plastic weapon.  
"Same as Ope." He called as he peaked behind his dad's back before firing at Chibs.  
"Hey! That ain't fair laddie!" he called out to the Older Teller boy.  
"What can I say my baby is gonna be outlaw." Gemma said glowing with pride as she kissed her older son's golden locks.  
Just as Gemma called everyone to the table a gasp could be heard from the couch. All eyes snapped over to her mother who gasped again and rubbed her stomach.  
"Mama?" She asked moving towards her mother, but not before her dad, Aunt Gemma, Uncle Piney and Uncle John rushed to her side.  
"Kat is everything okay?" They all asked in unison.  
Her mother nodded slowly before she moved her hand from her stomach, and focused on her, calling her over. She didn''t waste any time a she practically flew over to her and crawled up to the spot next ot her, which just so happened to be Uncle Bobby's lap.  
"Mama?" She asked tentatively, touching her mother's hand.  
"Hi sweetie. I'm okay it's just your brother decided he wanted some of the attention." She said in between slow breathes. Beofre she bent over in pain.  
"Okay that's it I'm taking you to the hospital." Her dad said before grabbing her mother's purse and jacket before returning to help her up.  
"No Hugh, I'm fine it's just your Son decided he wanted to play too" She said before she gasped in pain bending over, and letting out a groan.  
"Kat you need to go." Uncle John told her softly after she righted herself, rubbing calming circles over her tummy.  
Her mother looked around the room as all her Uncles nodded at his orders before she stared back at her before she kissed her head before promising to be back soon. Getting off the couch with much difficulty she waddled to the door with her daddy holding her hand before they walked outside.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Abruption" Her Aunt Gemma yelled into the phone before turning to look at the group of bikers trying to entertain them until her parents got back as everyone was on pins and needles, as Uncle Bobby said.  
"Well how in the hell do those damn doctors not know?" She bellowed back into the phone turning away from all of us.  
Another few moments of pacing and listening intently into the phone she slammed the phone on the counter with a sense of finality.  
Waltzing back into the room and giving Uncle John a look who then softly upturned his lips at her before nodding his head slightly.  
"Sorry boys, but Christmas Lunch is canceled. I need to get Tara to the hospital to see Kat." Gemma said with only a slight grumble from Opie who was hungry.  
"Opie!" Uncle Piney called out ot her friend who immediately silenced his moans of annoyance. She smiled softly at Uncle John who walked her over to put on her coat while her Aunt grabbed the keys and her purse.  
"You want me to go with you?" Uncle John asked Aunt Gemma softly before he flicked his eyes down to her and then back to Aunt Gemma.  
"No I think Tara and I will be fine, I'll be back soon. Keep our little Hellions in order and make sure Tig doesn't wear my robe." She told him seriously before throwing at glare over at Uncle Tig whole paled. It was quite funny but she couldn't seem to giggle because her Mama was at the Hospital and Aunt Gemma had sounded angry.  
Her Uncles all called out a goodbye as her and Aunt Gemma left the house and walked towards the car.  
XOXOXOXXOXOXOXO  
"What's an Abruption?" She asked her Aunt Gemma as they walked by the nursing station towards the elevator.  
"It means that your brother is getting tired in there and wants to come out a play with you except he has to wait a few more months." Her Aunt said as the doors opened and they shuffled inside before Aunt Gemma let her press the number four button.  
"Well why he can't he come out now?" She asked.  
"He needs to stay inside your mom's belly so he can grow big and strong like Jax and Opie." She explained as the elevator moved up slowly.  
"And Tommy?" She asked, big eyes looking up at her Aunt.  
A sad smile appeared on her Aunt's face before she ran a hand through her hair before nodding her head slowly just as the doors parted.  
"Let's go see your mama" Gemma smiled, happier now before they left the elevator and walked down the hall till they found her mom's room.  
"Hugh, how's she doing?" Aunt Gemma asked as soon as her daddy opened the door for them.  
"She's causing a fit; you know that Fitz fire never likes to be told what to do." He said before chuckling as his wife yelled at him to just open the damn door and let her baby in.  
Doing as his wife said, he opened the door fully letting her and Aunt Gemma into the room, before picking her up and settling her on his hip.  
"How ya doing Princess?" Her daddy asked her as he walked over to the seat next to her Mama's bed.  
She didn't answer him as she smiled over at her mother who looked a little green.  
"What the hell is going on Kat?" Aunt Gemma spit out as she threw her purse and keys on the table in the corner.  
"My uterus started to tear away from my body, that's why I started having those pains." She said softly before she buried her head in her hands.  
"Well are you and the baby okay?" Gemma demanded to know looking between her friend on the bed and Hugh who looked sadly down at her before nodding his head.  
"The baby and I are fine, I just, I just almost didn't go Gem. If it wasn't for John- I-I could have lost him." She said finally erupting into sobs as the last words fell from her mouth.  
"Are you okay mama?" She asked her mother who continued to cry.  
"Your mom and brother are fine princess, she's just scared is all." Her daddy told her softly before squeezing her in a hug.  
"So what is going to happen now?" Gemma asked getting Kat's attention.  
"Apparently I've been putting too much stress on myself, with taking over for Mary at the Garage two days a week, and then working a few hours a week with the kindergarten class. So the doctor order me to be on complete bedrest for the next two months of my pregnancy and to take some steroids to make sure the baby's growth development is good incase my uterus tears more." She explained calmly and rationally, wiping away the few remaining tears.  
"What does that mean?" She asked her mom, wanting to know as much as everyone else.  
"It means sweetie that your brother is on the Naughty list this Christmas for giving us all a scare." Gemma explained before picking up her phone to call her Uncle.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Daddy and Uncle Piney helped get her mother into the house with Aunt Gemma behind them carrying a tower of leftovers with all the club members carrying some type of food whether it was pie or pickle quiche, which her mother has been wanting morning, noon, and night.  
For the first few days she camped out on her mother's side of the floor reading to her and drawing her pictures so she wouldn't get lonely while dad was at work.  
However after her mother nearly tripped over her in the middle of the night to pee she was told to sleep in her room from now on.  
She saw Opie more, because Uncle Piney had her over the house most mornings till lunch till he drove them over to Jax's house where Uncle John would give her a ride on his bike as the older boys rode their minibikes.  
However before long Christmas break was over and she had to go back to school, and she was excited as she would get to see Donna, who had left to visit family over the holiday.  
Donning her new red jacket she hopped down the steps and walked over to Uncle Piney's who was driving her to school today.  
She opened up the front door before calling out for Opie who was sitting at the couch slurping down a bowl of cocoa puffs, still in his pajamas.  
"Opie you are gonna make me late to school. Get dressed!" She told him hands on him before giving up and sitting down beside him with a huff.  
"Chill, I have like ten minutes before we have to leave." He said before draining the last dregs of chocolate milk from the bowl.  
She watched as a dribble of sugary milk slid down his chin before she stood up and hit him over the head before she called for Uncle Piney who ran out of his room buckling his belt.  
"What? What's wrong?" He asked looking around the house, finding nothing.  
"Opie won't get ready and he is gonna make me late Uncle Piney and I can't be late I will get in trouble." She said eyes filling with tears as she looked at her Uncle.  
"Aww little Tara, don't cry. There, there." He soothed her, patting her shoulder before snapping at Opie to move his ass.  
She smiled over at her friend as he set the bowl down and stomped into his room grumbling about being played.  
_Serves him right _she thinks as Uncle Piney ushers her out toward the truck.

**XOXXOXOXO**

**So I have most of the story mapped out now so I just have to write it. Also I REALLY want to know your thoughts on the chapter so please, please review. **


	11. She's Not a Mother

**A/N: Thank you to the 3 wonderful people who reviewed, it made my day.  
XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Who can explain what the significance of Mrs. Bucket in the book?" Mr. Blake asked the class from his perch on the chair.  
Her hand shot like a rocket as soon as the words slipped passed Mr. Blake's mouth.  
"Anyone besides Tara?" He asked looking at the students seated on the sides of the classroom before finding no other takers before nodding at her to answer.  
"Mrs. Bucket, who is Charlies' mother, is very important to the story even though she is only in it for a little while. Charlies' mother shows what it means to be a mother. To put the dreams of her child ahead of her own, even though it means that she will get less soup for dinner. If you ask me Mrs. Bucket is a good mother." She finished before smiling at her teacher who complimented her on a good job and threw her a skittle.  
"As Tara pointed out Mrs. Bucket would go a meal, possibly a few, without a hearty meal just so she could get her son a chocolate bar with a chance to meet Mr. Wonka." He explained before walking up and down the rows as he continued, "She is the reason why Charlie and his grandfather get to go on the adventure in the first place. Now that we have looked at a good idea of a parent can someone give me a bad parent?" He asked coming to a stop at the front of the class again. Finding no one willing to answer he asked her if she knew however just as she was about to answer the bell rang and they were released with a reminder from the teacher to write three paragraphs on the ending of the book and to think of an example of a bad image of a parent.  
Grabbing her backpack she led the way out of the class with her book clutched in her hand.  
"Hey Tara, I was wondering would you-" David started to ask her as they walked away from the classroom before being cut off by his older brother.  
"Well what do we have here?" He leered down at her, showing off his pockmarked face and greasy hair.  
"Jacob don't be mean she's my friend." David warned before giving her a soft smile and earning one in return.  
Coaxing Jacob away or at least trying to, he waved at Jax and Opie as they walked over with delight shining from their faces as the first day back was over.  
Jacob stalked off leaving his brother to trot after him, like a puppy.  
"David!" She called out to him, causing him and his menace of a brother to stop and turn back around.  
"Don't forget about the bad parent assignment." She reminded him pointing at the book in her hand.  
"Bad parents, pft that won't be too hard Dave, just pick one of the Son's whores. Winston's mother should get you an A." Jacob said loud enough that it could be hear d by Opie, before he whirled around and sauntered towards his dad's car.  
Her and Donna stood in silence as the words hit them before they realized that Opie was a brilliant shade of red and Jax's looked like he was ready to run after the oldest Hale and rip him to shreds.  
She handed Donna her book before she touched Jax's shoulder directing his attention to their friend who looked like he was about to crumble. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and put the side of her face to his chest before squeezing him hard. _Her mother was right; he was awfully tall for an almost ten year old_ she thought as she hugged him.  
Stepping back from the hug she smiled impishly before pulling out a five dollar bill in her backpack before asking if he wanted to get a eighty-nine cent cone on their way to the garage.  
Opie immediately brightened up and shook his head, before Jax agreed whole-heartedly.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow Tara, enjoy your ice cream guys before she skipped away to go find her ride.  
So the Prince of SAMCRO, along with his faithful friend and their little tag-along made their way out of school and towards the little shop, that one of Uncle Happy's 'friends' worked at.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Only you kids would eat Ice cream in January." Sasha chuckled as she handed the double cone to Opie, after refusing to take her money; Saying something about how Uncle Happy would make up for it later.  
So with a grateful grin at Sasha she pocketed the money in her backpack before they left the shop and headed the two blocks to the Garage, going slowly in silence as each of them was more interested in the cold treat then in talking.  
"What took you guys so long?" Bobby called as they rounded the gate and entering the lot.  
"We stopped to get Ice Cream." Opie said raising his cone in explanation before returning it back to his mouth.  
"Well, ya nearly had yer ma in a fit. She couldna fine ye when she picked up the wee one." Chibs addrd as he wiped the grease from his hands.  
"Oops. Ma's gonna be pissed." Jax said before smiling sheepishly at Opie.  
"Jax, you shouldn't say that." She told him finishing off her treat.  
"Don't be a baby Tara, everyone else says a lot worse." He said before running to Aunt Gemma's office where she stood in the doorway tapping her heeled boot looking really mad.  
"Oh he's gonna get it. Gemma doesn't like worrying about her babies. Jax is a mama's boy for sure.  
Opie whispered quietly to her as they walked toward the office and Aunt Gemma ready for the stern warning and gearing up to apologize as soon as the lecture ended.  
XOXOXOXOXOXO

Her mother was irritable her daddy told her as he met her as soon as Uncle Piney's truck rolled to a stop.  
"Bet you'll be glad when that one comes out." Her Uncle said before chuckling at her daddy's nodding.  
"You have no idea. It wasn't this bad with Tara; I think it's just the fact she has to be still for the next month and a half." He explained before opening up her door and grabbing her bag as she jumped out.  
"I hear ya, Kat never likes to be pinned down for long." Uncle Piney chuckled, shaking his head as a smile erupted onto his face.  
"Anyways I better get inside before she decides to come outside. Thanks again Piney for picking her up I appreciate it. Drinks later?" Her daddy asked as he shut the door and with a nod from Piney and a wave goodbye from Opie they turned into their driveway and cut the ignition.  
"Come on Princess; let's go tell your mom how school was." He said swinging her arm as they walked up the front steps.  
"Is that my daughter I hear?" Her mother called form the opened bedroom.  
"It's me, mommy." She called back as she ran across the tiny living room and into her parents room much to her Mother's chagrin, and a reminder to not run in the house before she smiled at her daughter and asked her all about school.  
"Can you help me on my homework assignment?" She asked her mother after explaining every single thing she did in school today and about the free ice cream she got.  
"Sure sweetie what can I do to help?" Her mother asked as she sat up higher in the bed.  
"Well I think I got it covered Mr. Blake liked what I had to say but I just want to double check. What makes a bad parent? I already know what makes a good parent, like Mrs. Bucket but what makes a bad parent like all the parents in 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'?" She explained farther.  
"Well what do you think makes a bad parent?" Her mother asked softly as she pushed back her hair.  
"Ummm, well when they make you eat two servings of vegetables." She said before snickering.  
"No eating vegetables make you healthy and that's good. Anything else?" She asked.  
"When a mother does something for themselves first."  
"Go on." Her mother coaxed  
"When a mother hits their child, its not very nice. Especially if they didn't deserve it." She said before putting her finger to her lips thinking hard.  
"That's very true, a mother is supposed to smother them with kisses and hugs." She said before demonstrating peppering her with kisses on her head.  
"Oh I know!" She shouted excitedly.  
"What?" Her mother asked smiling all the while.  
"A mother shouldn't leave her child. She should be there to cook them pancakes and tuck them in and check under the bed for monsters and-" she said trailing off as she thought of Aunt Mary and Opie.  
"Mama, whose gonna make Opie pancakes now?" She asked quietly as she stared up at her mother.  
Her mothers' smile fell from her face and she rubbed unconscious circles on her ballooned belly.  
"I don't know sweetie, maybe Aunt Gemma and I will take turns because Uncle Piney can barely make toast." Kat said, a single tear falling from her eye as she thought of the young boy across the street.  
As she sat there on her mom and dad's bed she realized sadly that Jacob Hale was right, Aunt Mary was a bad parent.  
For the next hour she sat with her back to her mother as she did her homework, while her mom brushed and braided her hair.

With homework complete and stomach starting to rumble she left her mother in her bed and she walked into the living room in search of her dad, to see what was for dinner. The television was on, muted on the Charming News with her father nowhere in sight. As she edged closer to couch she could hear voices, but not what they were saying. Curious she continued walking until she stood in front of the slightly cracked door looking out at her Daddy, Uncle John and Uncle Piney clustered together talking before her dad waved his arms at them both before turning to head back into the house. Scurrying to get out of sight she rounded the couch and sat down pretending to watch the silent television as soon as her daddy walked through the door, shutting it as he went.  
She heard her dad mumble something under his breath before he noticed her sitting there.  
"Tara what do you and your mom want for dinner?" He asked, as the annoyance fell from his face as he asked her.  
"Grilled Cheese." She said giving him a toothy grin.  
"And maybe some soup?" he added on as he started to walk towards his bedroom.  
"Sure." She said before she grabbed the remote and turned up the volume going to change the channel.  
"_A body was recovered this afternoon, brutally beaten with aspects of a ritualistic nature, on the outskirts of Charming. The town has been put on alert to not go anywhere alone, or after dark. I am Shelby ouf-" _  
She changed the channel to Auxiliary before getting off the couch to put in Beauty and the Beast before she settled in to watch while her dad prepared dinner.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"This grilled cheese is really good." she said before munching on the second half of her sandwich.  
"Slow down sweetie, I'm sure daddy will make you another if you ask." Her mother told her before giggling at her daughter's bright eyes.  
"Well I'm glad that my grilled cheese is worthy of seconds." He said before wiping his hands on his napkin and getting up from his side of the bed.  
"Well since your making seconds…" Kat said before holding out her own plate towards her husband.  
"Got it, coming right up. Do you want yours with pickle slices again?" He asked turning a slight shade of green at the combination.  
She nodded her head before licking her lips.  
"Can I try it that way too?" she asked trying to copy her mother.  
"Sure sweetie. Two pickle grilled cheese coming right up." He told them as he walked out of the room to go prepare seconds.  
"You okay mama?" she asked her mother as she watched her mother shut her eyes tight and clench at the comforter.  
"Yeah yeah it's just your brother roughhousing around in my uterus." She said through clenched teeth.  
She watched as her mother went through battle with her brother silently until her hold on the comforter loosened and she opened her eyes again.  
"So, I was thinking Tara maybe you could have Donna over for a sleepover this weekend and I can do your hair all pretty and we can have daddy bake cookies and we can watch Disney movies, wouldn't that be fun?" Her mother asked her as she tightened her grip on the comforter ever so slightly.  
She agreed whole-heartedly getting ready to wrap her mother in her arms just as her mother paled and she screamed for her father.

**I REALLY want to know your thoughts on the chapter so please, please review. Maybe I can get 50 reviews?**


	12. The Space Between Heartbeats

****

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. My mother's recovery is going well and I have a bit of free time now so I am going to crank out a chapter (or two)…  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**"We're gonna need two more bags of fluid lined up to go before we can move her." One of the traveling doctors snapped at his partner.  
She watched as he listened to her mother's heart beat again before he snapped his fingers twice getting the younger of the two's attention.  
Looking away from her mother, and the chaos going around them she looked up at her dad who was holding her shoulders in a vice grip, his eyes never wavering from her mother, pale and still being transferred onto a board that reminded her a little like a sled.  
"Daddy?" She called to him and after receiving no answer she tugged on his shirt, finally getting his attention.  
"What?" He asked, unsure, eyes blinking rapidly as if he woke up from a day dream.  
"Is mommy going to be okay?" Is my little brother?" she asked softly looking between her mother and his face as the questions fell from her lips.  
"I ho-" He started to say before the blaring of the fire alarm went off and she could smell a whiff of smoke.  
"FUCK! The grilled cheese" Her dad cursed before he ran into the kitchen to turn off the stove top, and open the back door. At least she thought that's what he would do; after all mommy did it that way whenever she would burn something.  
"Where are you taking her?" She asked in a panic as the traveling doctors picked up the board with her mom strapped to it and made their way out of the bedroom.  
"The hospital kid." The calm one told her before giving her a soft smile before they hurried toward through the living room and exchanging words with her dad before they power walked down the steps and into the ambulance.  
Pushing the screened door open with all the force of bull charging at a red cape she heard the distinct sound of it hitting the side of the house with a bang and a slight tremble.  
"Opie saw the lights and I was in the shower. What the hell is wrong with her?" Her Uncle Piney yelled as he ran across the street to stand next to her dad who was getting in after her mother.  
She couldn't hear exactly what her daddy said over the traveling doctors shouting instructions and the sounds of the ambulance but she could guess given the fact that Uncle Piney looked over before patting her dad on the shoulder and walking up the steps to stand in front of her.  
The red and blue lights flashed as the sirens wailed down the street before they turned and headed towards the hospital.  
"Let's go little Tara." Her uncle said holding out his hand for her to take.  
She stared at her uncles' hand, cracked and rough even after a shower. She decided then and now that for Uncle Piney's birthday, her and mommy would buy him a nice pair of gloves.  
"Tara?" Uncle Piney called again, running said hand across her cheek.  
Blinking her eyes and lifting them up to meet his own she realized Uncle Piney was still wet from his shower.  
"I need to get my shoes, and close the back door." She told her Uncle while wiggling her bare toes on the concrete.  
"Opie can shut the doors and lock them, you just get your shoes and a jacket, come on get going." He told her gently, pushing her softly toward the door.  
At the mention of Opie she realized he was standing on the first step behind his dad, with Cheetos' stains on his shirt.  
Hurrying into the house she shoved her shoes on, forgoing socks and yanking her jacket off the hall tree as Opie hurried to lock the back door in the kitchen, before they ran out of the house and met up with her Uncle in the truck.

"Do you know anything yet?" Her Uncle John asked daddy calmly as he walked slowly into the private waiting room followed closely behind by Aunt Gemma, carrying Tommy and Jax by her side.  
Her daddy simply shook his head, eyes locked on the linoleum floor beneath him.  
"Well what the hell happened?" Her Aunt asked with all the subtlety of a bulldog, while bouncing Tommy softly on her hip. She couldn't help but smile at the difference between her Aunt and her mother. Where her Aunt was right to the point, her mother was soft and gentle, unless provoked. Aunt Gemma had no need to be provoked before she tore into someone. Yet they both held family above all else, and she couldn't understand for the life of her why Aunt Mary didn't feel the same way.  
"I uh, I was in the kitchen when it happened. I ran into the room and found her lying there." Her dad choked out, holding back sobs. She ran her hand on her daddy's' back like she had seen mommy do before when he was sad or upset.  
She spoke up, her voice wavering, mouth dry as she started as all eyes except for her dad's settled on her. "I was with her, we were waiting for our Grilled Cheese with Pickles-"  
"Grilled Cheese with Pickles?" She heard Opie ask rhetorically before she saw his face scrunch up at the thought.  
She gulped down the saliva that was filling her mouth to coat her thought before she continued on stronger and more confident, the way mommy would want her to, "Anyways we were waiting for daddy when she was talking to me about having a sleepover with Donna and cooking cookies and watching movies when she grabbed her tummy, say that my brother was causing trouble and then she got really pale, and fell over and that's when I screamed for dad." She said  
"You were very brave sweetie. Your mom is going to be so proud of you." Aunt Gemma told her, smiling softly at her before setting Tommy down on his feet and pulling her up from the hard plastic chair and wrapping her in a crushing hug.  
"Thank you Aunt Gemma." She muffled against her Aunt's top that smelt like a mix of nicotine and Uncle John's cologne. Wrapped in her aunt's arms she lowered her walls and let the fear pour in as she watched her mother pale and fall almost lifeless on the bed over and over in her minds' eye.

They sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs for what felt like hours, the boys keeping her occupied and her mind off of her mother as best as possible.  
By the time dinner rolled around, Aunt Gemma had taken everyone's order and was calling in for a few dozen burgers, three chocolate shakes, a salad, with no onions and a few cokes and a fries.  
"Why has no one come out yet? It's been two fucking hours." Her dad said aggravated, jumping out his seat and pacing, running shaking hands through his hair.  
"I'd take it as a good sign, if they can't come out it means they are working on her and your boy." Uncle John supplied being the voice of reason for his emotionally fragile friend, adding in with a tinge of excitement, "Your boy is coming." That seemed to knock some sense into her father as he stopped pacing and pulling at his hair enough for a smile to erupt onto his haggard looking face.  
"My brother's coming today?" She asked excitedly, looking in between her two uncles and her dad.  
"Yep, you ready to take on the role of big sister?" Her daddy asked her, kneeling down in front of her chair and patting her knee.  
She shook her head excitedly before she launched into telling him how she'll be the best big sister ever.  
"That's good to hear, because your brother is going to need it. He's gonna need someone to look after him and protect him." Her dad told her, eyes watering.  
"Like Jax looks after Tommy?" She asks, looking over at Tommy being given a piggyback ride around the room much to her aunt's chagrin.  
"Yeah, honey exactly like that." He told her before kissing her forehead and running a hand over her hair before straightening up and excusing himself for a moment.  
"The family of Katherine Knowles?" A exhausted, pallid looking woman with cropped raven hair and purplish stains on her uniform called out as soon as she entered, looking between her two uncles and aunt.  
They all stood up, her aunt clutching her hand in a vice grip as the doctor fiddled with her scrub cap.  
"Which one of you is Katherine's Husband?" the surgeon asked, her voice devoid of any emotion and She thought that very odd considering doctors were all emotion, at least that's what her Uncle John always said, _"You have to be a caring empathic person to be a doctor, to save lives. It's in your bones."_ She remembered him saying that to her when he was laid up in his hospital bed. She watched as the adults looked between one another before her Uncle John stepped forward.  
"Is Kat alright? Is the baby?" He asked, and for anyone that didn't know her Uncle as well as she did they wouldn't know that his voice slightly hitched and the drumming of his left hand on his pant leg was a nervous habit.  
The surgeon continued to fiddle with her cap, before she bit her lip. "Are you Katherine Knowles husband?" She asked again, this time her questioned directed right at her uncle.  
"Is my mom going to be okay?" She spoke up, mustering up that courage that her mother seemed to always have, her mother was never afraid.  
The doctor tore her eyes away from her uncle to look at her but before she had time to hear her response her daddy sprinted into the room, followed by Chibs, Tig and Bobby all carrying bags overflowing with diner food.  
"Are you Kat's doctor? How is she, is the baby okay? When can I see her?" Her father bombarded the tired surgeon, throwing out question after question before she had a chance to open her mouth.  
After it seemed her daddy couldn't think of any more questions, the waiting area stood silent as every single person, related by blood, marriage vows or not waited on baited breath as the surgeon took a noticeable gulp, once again looking down at her wrinkled seafoam green surgery cap before her aunt stormed past her father and tore the thing out of her hands before threatening her if she didn't give them any damn answers.  
"I need to speak to her husband, or the father of the child if either or both are present." The doctor spoke up finally, gathering her bearings and looking at each adult in turn.  
"I'm her husband and the child's father. Now tell me is Kat okay?" Her dad practically begged for an answer, as he grabbed onto the doctor's hand.  
**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Thoughts? Ideas? Please Read and Review. **


	13. Those Baby Blues

Those Baby Blues  
**A/N: This is for Cinbur, who always without fail reviews and all my new 'friends' on the SOA FF Central on FB.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**  
"There were complications." She told him in a steady voice, without a hint of compassion as she watched her father practically fall to the floor.  
"Oh gosh, that's not what I meant, it's my first week. What I meant to say was your wife had complications and she will have to be monitored for the next day or two but her and your son made it out of the emergency surgery as well as could be expected." The woman rushed out, fumbling over her words as she looked down at the man kneeling in front of her ready to weep.  
"Really?" Her father asked; hope leaking into his voice as he gazed up at the doctor like she was an angel.  
"Yes, you can come back with me if you want. Your wife is resting and still in the recovery bay but you can go and meet your son if you would like to follow me." She smiled slightly at him, as he got off his knees and hugged her before he turned around with a smile that could light up the darkest corner of the world.  
"Go meet your son Hugh; we'll all be here waiting." Both her uncles said each clapping him on a shoulder before they turned him around and with a soft push edged him towards the door where the relieved, but tired surgeon stood holding the door open.  
After her dad was out of sight, her family members all gave a sigh of relief before they all dug into the slightly greasy paper bags stuffed full of burgers and shakes.  
"So my mom and brother are okay? She asked aloud, as she unwrapped her burger.  
"For now." Uncle Piney told her before he bit into his double patty burger with two slices of Swiss cheese and extra pickles.  
Content with his answer she followed his lead and dug into her food, her stomach officially announcing its hungry, now that the worry was out of the way.

After she had finished her food, stole three of Opie's last five remaining fries while Tommy distracted him and went to the bathroom to wash her hands her dad returned to the waiting area with an infectious smile on his face.  
"Does the newest future member of SAMCRO look like he can handle a ride?" Bobby asked jokingly as soon as he saw her father.  
He daddy beamed with pride at the thought, "Yes, but don't you dare let Kat know I said so." He said between chuckles as he thought of his irate wife telling him exactly that that no son of his would ever ride.  
"Come on princess; let's go say hi to your mom and brother." He said holding out his hand for her all the while thanking his friends and Gemma for sticking around.  
As they headed out of the double doors, her daddy called back to her Aunt asking if she would mind picking up a few of Kat's things along with Tara's. At her aunt's nod of acceptance they turned away and skipped down the hall, much to the annoyance of the few nurses who passed them.  
Before they went and saw her mother, daddy took her to a large window that looked into a room where all the babies were taken after birth.  
"Which one is he daddy?" She asked, looking up at him after scanning every clear basket she could see, even though all she saw was their little feet or the end of a blanket.  
"Actually your brother isn't in one of these baskets, do you see that door over there?" He asked her, pointing over at the side door that had nurses dressed in big gowns that went in and out. At her nod he continued on, "Well your brother was born a little bit early, like Tommy but not as early, and so they keep him in there so that he can get lots of attention and rest. We'll go see him as soon as a nurse comes out and gets us." He explained to her just as a nurse in a gown, and a mask hanging loosely off her face came out and let them in.  
"Are you here for baby Knowles?" the petite blonde asked her father as she typed in her passcode and it unlocked with a buzz.  
"That's my brother." She answered excitedly before she followed the lady into the baby room.  
"You must be so excited to be a big sister. Are you ready to meet him?" She asked her, walking passed all the other squealing, gurgling infants.  
She nodded her head enthusiastically, as she looked around at all the different babies of Charming and she couldn't help but notice how tiny they were.  
"Okay before we can go in and see him, we have to put on this gown and this mask here," the lady who she learned was named Linda by a passing nursing told her drawing her attention back as they came to a stop in front of the closed door.  
Shaking her head, she held out her hands like a member of the undead as her daddy put it on her and tied it nice and tight in the back.  
"Okay, now just put this mask over your mouth and the strings around your ears so it doesn't fall off. We wouldn't want to take the chance of your brother or any other baby getting sick." She said as the lady secured the mask after she had attempted to put it on twice.  
"Now we have one more thing we have to do before we go see him, we need to wash our hands with this stuff right here," She said pointing at the dispenser full of liquid hanging by the door.  
"What is that?" She asked curiously as her dad squirted some of the liquid on his hands.  
"This is disinfectant, it makes any germs on your hands disappear, you won't be touching your brother right now but it's just a precaution. Here-" Linda told her as she gave her enough to coat both hands and a little more so she rubbed it on her wrists. _Can't have my brother getting a cold _she thought as the smell of the disinfectant made her nose itch.

As soon as the door opened she noticed that this room was a lot different than the other room. This room wasn't quiet but it wasn't filled with gurgles or squeals but with soft beeps and timed bursts of forced air. She noticed the three babies each kept in a small clear box, and she wondered briefly how that could be healthy. Considering her mother always said if she was sick a bit of fresh air and sunshine would always do the trick.  
She noticed that the first two incubators, as she found out they were called were obscured by crying parents or busy people shouting terms she couldn't understand. Focusing her sights on the incubator on the far left of the room she ran over, or rather tried to run as her daddy told her sternly she needed to be slow and not get in anyone's way. Adjusting her speed she walked 'fast' bypassing a retreating mother, sobbing into her hands before she made it over to the incubator that held her little brother. Looking into the box she saw him faced towards her with cords running all over his body and two little cords stuck in his nose. _He looks so scared_ she thought as she brought her hand up to rest on the container.  
"It's okay little brother you don't need to be scared. I'm here and I'll make sure no one hurts you. When you get out of there I'll introduce you to Opie and Jax and Tommy and I'll read you stories." She whispered to the outside of the incubator, causing it to fog up.  
"Introducing yourself to your brother princess?" Daddy asked her as he ran a hand over her hair.  
"Yep, just letting him know not be scared," She told her dad before turning back to her brother, "Ain't that right-" She stopped as she looked at him, brow furrowed in concentration.  
"What ya thinkin' about?" Her daddy asked her.  
She turned attention away from her brother and gazed up at her dad, "I was just thinking, what is his name? After all I don't think Baby Knowles is a good name for a boy." She told her father before making a face at the idea of calling him 'baby'.  
"You are right. Even if he had all of SAMCRO backing him, I doubt he would survive the playground." Her father agreed, chuckling softly at the thought.  
"So what's his name?" She asked looking between her brother and father.  
Her father looked back at her brother, entangled in wires of all colors. They stood there silently for a few moments or at least as many times as the ventilator decompressed twelve times.  
"Your mother and I had it narrowed down to three names, but we haven't settled on one yet." He finally spoke, his voice soft and dream-like. She looked back up at her daddy and realized for the first time how tired he looked, probably was. After all he hadn't eaten anything all day and he worried about her yet unnamed brother and mommy.  
"Well if you and mommy haven't chosen, can I pick it?" She asked finally voice her idea. Giddy at the thought of naming something that wasn't a goldfish. Her mind raced with possibilities as she thought of all the boy names she knew.  
_Wilbur-No he isn't chubby, and David Hale would make fun of him at school.  
Charlie-That might work, he never gives up and he eventually inherits the factory  
Collin-That's a good name. He seemed like a good character in the book  
Adam-The beast's real name was Adam. I think he would make a good Adam.  
Oh what about Michelangelo, that's Tommy's favorite Ninja turtle.  
_Every name she thought of she added it to the ever growing pile.  
"Tara, Tara, I think it might be past your bedtime" Her daddy told her, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Huh?" She asked, blinking up at her dad who was chuckling lightly at her.  
"I said, we will see. Come on Sugar, let's go get you home." He said taking her hand and walking away from her brother, thanking the nurse from earlier before exiting out of both doors and walking back toward everyone waiting.

"What were the names you and mommy couldn't decide on?" She asked as they turned the last corner before the waiting area came into sight.  
"Well your mother really wanted the name Rhett, and I wanted Joshua and your uncles decided they got a vote, so they threw in Matthew, or was it Daniel?" He told her, as they pushed open the door to find it all but empty save for Uncle Piney and Uncle John, Aunt Gemma and the boys.  
"Everyone decide to clear out?" Her dad whispered as they got closer to the adults and the half-asleep boys.  
"Yeah, figured they couldn't do anything else here and we would know more by morning." Uncle John said, rubbing a hand down his face. "How's your boy doing?" He tacked on.  
"Yeah" Hugh said nodding his head, He's doing well. The doctors have him on a ventilator for a bit because his lungs are a bit underdeveloped and he is really small but no lasting damages, they don't think. Also thanks for staying man, and Piney thank you for looking after Tara and getting her to the hospital." Her dad said before bending down to kiss her on the forehead.  
"You're gonna go home with Aunt Gemma and Uncle John, and tomorrow when you wake-up you can come right back here and see mom, Okay?" He told her, waiting until she nodded her head before he thanked Gemma and headed back the way he had come.  
"Well shall we?" Her Uncle John asked her as he held out his hand for her.  
Before she could answer a yawn tore through her mouth.  
"I think you got your answer." Uncle Piney chuckled before he lightly woke up Opie, and by 'woke up' he shook him awake and mentioned something about a glass of warm chocolate milk as soon as they drove home.  
"Being a big sister is exhausting huh?" Her Uncle John asked rhetorically before he helped wake up Jax, in a much similar way as Opie.  
After rounding up the staggering sleeping children, her family, by choice took her home.  
**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
So I have a question for all my readers, what should I name the newest member of SAMCRO? Based on the names I wrote in this chapter. Also as soon as I get 5 reviews I will update. **


	14. You Don't Get a Vote

**A/N: WOW, I am blown away by the response on what I should name the newest future member of the club. Thank you for all the reviews.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
** "Couldn't we at least have had breakfast before we stopped by to see Tara and her parents?" Opie complained to her uncle as they came up the walk at Uncle John's.  
"Will you quit complaining, all you think about is your stomach. I already told ya I'd get you something to eat as soon as we met with the John and the family." Uncle Piney snapped, before he settled eyes on her standing at the door.  
"Come on in Opie, Aunt Gemma made pancakes because Jax wouldn't get out of bed otherwise." She chirped happily, motioning for him to come in before she smiled over at her uncle before dashing into the house, as Aunt Gemma barked about letting out all the warm air.  
"Was it grouchy Uncle Piney at the door?" Uncle John asked her, straight-faced as he came out of the bathroom pulling on his leather jacket.  
"yep, he seemed awfully cranky" she whispered as her Uncle walked into the room with Opie hot on his heels.  
"Oh is that so?" Uncle John asked, quirking a brow at her uncle before shooting her a small smile.  
"I know you aren't over their conspiring against me are you little Tara?" Her Uncle asked gruffly before he picked her up and tickling her, all the while she squealed for Uncle John or Opie to save her.  
"What is all this racket, It's seven in the Fuc-freaking morning." Aunt Gemma snapped as she came out of the kitchen with Tommy right behind her.  
"Don't hurt Tara, Uncle Piney!" the littlest Teller shouted at his uncle all the while wiggling his little finger before motioning for him to put her down.  
Her uncle's fingers stopped in their pursuit to get every last tickle out of her before he put her down while looking between the adults before bursting into a laugh.  
"Thank you Tommy, Uncle Piney wasn't very nice." She thanked her little friend before sticking her tongue out at both her uncles before sticking her nose up in the air.  
"I saved you like a real prince." Tommy gushed grabbing at her hand as he dragged her back toward the kitchen.

"Is Kat up for visitors yet?" Gemma asked her daddy, as soon as her polished boot hit the maternity floor.  
"Should be, the doctors are in talking to her right now. So it'll be a bit but you and the gang can go to the cafeteria and grab some food if you want." Hugh said before catching the eye of a nurse who was calling him over to the nurses' station and excuses himself.  
"Let's go find your mama's room. I'm sure Kat is bouncing off the walls cooped up in these four walls." Aunt Gemma sighed, before turning left at the nurses station and heading down the hall, turning back once to see if the young boys of SAMCRO were following.  
Managing only one warning to Jax they made it to her mom's room without incident.  
She stood outside of the oak door with one hand clasped in her Aunt's and the other clasped firmly around Tommy's as he watched on with envy as Jax and Opie wrestled in the middle of the hallway, nearly missing a passing candy-striper.

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller and Henry Johnathan Winston stop roughhousing right this instant or I swear you won't be getting your bikes till you're thirty." Aunt Gemma said deathly calm, even the reaper himself wouldn't disobey, after she smiled at the young girl who scrambled out of the way.  
"Yes, ma'" "Yes, Gemma, We are really sorry" Both boys apologized before coming to stand right beside her and Tommy.  
"Would he really not get his bike till he's thirty, Daddy said I would get my bike after Jax got his." Tommy asked his mother nervously, swallowing a lump of spit in his throat at the idea of waiting that long.  
"No baby, you're a good boy, you would get your bike the minute you turned sixteen." Gemma cooed at him before turning back to the door as it opened and out stepped the nervous doctor from yesterday.  
She heard Jax grumble something about being the baby so he never gets in trouble but she couldn't be sure because she was leaving him in the hallway as soon as the door opened and she could squeeze past the 'stupid, incompetent gash' of a doctor, whatever that meant, Aunt Gemma strictly told her never to mention those words to her mother.  
"Is that my big girl?" Her mother asked from her seat in the bed, looking awfully pale.  
"Yeah mama, I'm big sister now." She told her proudly, coming around for her mother to kiss her forehead.  
"Yes you are sweetie. Have you met your brother yet?" Her mother asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Yeah, I saw him yesterday. He looked really, really small, but daddy said he wasn't as small as Tommy was, and that he'll grow up to be big and strong." She told her mother who snuck a look over at her Aunt before focusing back on her.  
"Tara, sweetie you shouldn't say things like that. It's true your brother isn't as small as Tommy was but it's not a nice thing to say. Can you apologize to your Aunt and say you're sorry?" Her mother asked rhetorically before nodding her head in the direction of her Aunt Gemma who stood near the door, cradling Tommy in her arms.  
"I'm sorry Aunt Gemma, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said sincerely, eyes as big as saucers.  
"Those eyes are gonna give your mama a run for her money. It's all right sugar, I know you didn't mean anything by it, after all Tommy is gonna grow up and be big and strong, ain't that right. " She assured her, before pressing a kiss to Tommy's flaxen curls.  
"Speaking of growing big and strong, when does the newest future member of SAMCRO get to bust out of this joint?" Her Aunt smirked over at her mother.  
"Oh God, not you too I already told Hugh and all the guys over my dead body will that boy drive a motorcycle, let alone wear a strip of leather; Especially with what he had me go through the last seven and a half months." Her mother said adamantly giving her aunt a look that kept her from mentioning anything about SAMCRO and her baby boy.  
"Knock, knock. The good lookin' people have arrived." Uncle John said poking his head in the room before waltzing in like he owned the place.  
"Well I know that, but John why are you here?" Her mother teased her Uncle, who slumped into the chair, and pouting.  
"She's got ya there brotha'" Uncle Piney chuckled as he went to pat her mother on the cheek, and a small squeeze to the hand.

"Oh so I see you found the place all on your own, thanks for leaving me to deal with the annoyed nursing staff." Hugh said as a way of greeting as he entered into the crowded room and closing the door.  
Don't mention it man, we know you like to take care of things." Piney said before smirking over at her daddy who gave him the bad finger.  
"So when do we get to meet the little man?" Uncle John asked for all those wondering.  
Her mother and father shared a look, before turning back to the adults and rowdy children, "The doctor says that as long as he is progresses at the rate he is you should all be able ot meet him within the next week. " Her mother beamed happily at relaying the news.  
"He is so cute even if he is tiny." She piped up, telling her aunt and uncles and the three boys all about her brother for the tenth time in as many hours.  
"How can he be cute, he doesn't even have hair?" Jax asked curiously "or muscles?" Opie added as he ran a hand through his messy hair.  
"What you think you came out with all that hair?" Uncle Piney asked rhetorically before barking out a laugh.  
"Well what is his name?" Tommy asked gently, from his spot in his mother's arms.  
"Rhett." "Joshua" "Charlie" "Matthew" "Daniel" everyone but the three boys shouted out.  
Tommy and Jax shared a look with Opie that she couldn't help but laugh at, especially at Opie's big shoulder shrug.  
"I'm not naming our child Joshua, I HATE that name." Kat screeched, leveling her father with a menacing glare, like the one she uses' when she gets really mad when the bath water turns cold.  
"Well I don't want to name him after a scoundrel." Her father said just as loudly.  
"I'm telling you both Daniel Knowles sound like a really great name." Aunt Gemma put in her two-cents.  
"I'm still say Matthew sounds like a good name for a future biker." Uncle John added in as soon as his wife stopped speaking.  
Her father tore his gaze away from her mother to glare the King and Queen of SAMCRO, "If it isn't your baby, you don't get to name it." He said with finality.  
"What if you named him Charlie Matthew Knowles?" she spoke up from her seat on Uncle John's lap.  
The room was quiet as all adults looked from one to another before her mother and father grinned at each other. "Did we just figure out a name for our boy?" Her mother asked weepy, as she grabbed a hold of her father's hands.  
"Yeah I think we did." Hugh said softly before peppering her on the lips.  
"Charlie Matthew Knowles. It sounds good." Her Uncle Piney said, nodding his head in approval.  
"Well Charlie is a much better name then Joshua; it sounds like a pussy's name." Jax says his peace to the disapproval of her father and to the delight of her mother.  
"See Hugh, even a ten year old knows your name choices suck." Kat pointed out grinning from ear to ear as her father whined to her that he gets to name the next one.

The next week was chaotic, she ended up staying at Aunt Gemma's house because her dad was either always at the hospital visiting her mom and brother or he was at work. Aunt Gemma made up her own little room in the craft room. It was like a seven day sleepover with her best friends.  
School went on as usual; she ended up getting an A on her "What makes a Good Mother vs. Bad Mother" assignment. She got the highest mark, so Mr. Blake gave her a jar of skittles and two whole days without any assignments, of course she did them anyways because her mama told her to but still she was very proud of herself.  
As Friday came around again she waved goodbye to Mr. Blake before her and Donna skipped down to the edge of school to walk home with the boys, except what she found skipping up to the flag pole made her clench her fists and leap into action.  
"Get away from him!" She screamed as she ran into the bully looming over her friend as he sat on the flowerbed wall, right underneath the swaying red, white and blue symbol of freedom.  
The force of her body nudged him off balance enough to get him away from her friend but not enough for him to back away entirely.  
"No Tara, don't do it he isn't worth it." Donna yelled at her as she hit the big oaf over and over, landing punches on his right side.  
"Go find Jax or Opie! And get Tommy out of here!" She yelled back never breaking her streak of hitting the pimple-faced Jacob Hale's right arm. That is until he recovered enough to pull her away from him by the bulk of her backpack, causing her to fall and land straight on her back, with only her books and binders as padding against the concrete.  
"You stupid little snot brain, you never know when to mind your own business." Jacob bellowed at her standing above her. She kicked out her feet at him, landing a hit with her shoe on his ankle causing him to wince before there was a blur of blue and red and then Jacob Hale fell out of sight and Donna came into view giving her a hand up.  
She heard more then saw Jax pummeling the biggest Hale in the face before they gained attention and the teachers swarmed them.  
"Get off me! He was bullying my brother and Tara!" Jax yelled, kicking out as Mr. Blake grabbed ahold of him under his arms and dragged him away from an already bruising eighth grader.  
"Enough, Mr. Teller. Mr. Winston- don't even think about it." Mr. Blake snapped as he saw Opie inch closer to a held back Jacob, who was starting to resemble a bruised Georgian peach.

"I am so proud of you Jackson, standing up for your brother and Tara like that." Aunt Gemma said as soon as the office doors clicked behind them.  
"He was so great mama, that bully will never come after me again." Tommy told her, smiling over at his brother who had a cut lip and slightly swollen cheek.  
"That's right baby because Jax showed him not to mess with the Teller brothers." Gemma nodded, unlocking the car and setting her youngest son in his booster seat.  
"And Tara too, she hit him real good, she was like a warrior princess." Tommy babbled as the rest of the gang bundled into the car and buckled in.  
"I'm sure she did." Aunt Gemma agreed, looking over at her and smiling softly before checking ot see if Tommy was secure before shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat.  
"How 'bout some ice cream for those Teller and Fitz tempers?" Aunt Gemma asked as she backed out of the school lot.  
"It's Knowles, Aunt Gemma." She reminded her aunt from the very back row seated next to Opie.  
"Honey, you might be a Knowles but your temper is all Fitz, you got that from Kat." She told her laughing softly at the memories of a young Kat Fitz and her wild temper.  
"Was my mom really that mean Aunt Gemma?" She asked curiously, cradling her hand, because it felt like pins and needles.  
"Only when someone was stupid enough to encroach on her territory." Aunt Gemma supplied before turning on the radio and driving leisurely through Charming.

"Oh good Gemma you got here just in- What happened to you young lady?" Her mother switched focus, landing on her un-kept hair and hand being gently cradled.  
"I tried to protect Tommy." She said happily grinning up at her mother.  
"Tried to-?" Her mother looked back over at her aunt who was standing next to a cut up Jackson Teller.  
"Tara and then Jax stepped in when a bully, the same spawn who was bullying Tara earlier in the year, was making threats and scaring Tommy. Don't worry Kat nothing is broken, and she isn't suspended from school. I made sure of that after all it was outside of school hours, even if the brawl took place on the grounds." Her Aunt assured her mother, who took one last look at her and then at Jax and Tommy before shaking her head and letting out an infectious laugh that had her aunt leaning against the door in happy tears.  
"Oh you were right; she is going be exactly like me." Kat said wistfully before there was a gentle knock on the door.  
"Ready to hold him?" the nurse on rotation stuck her head through the door as soon as the Teller brood moved farther into the room.  
"Yes, I've been waiting a long time." Kat nodded her head vigorously at the nurse as she wheeled in the clear box, and nestled inside was her tiny bundle of a boy.  
**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Review? Please. It truly does make me write faster. What did you think of the chapter any thoughts or theories? **


	15. Boobs, Bottles and Bitches

Boobs, Bottles and Bitches  
**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter… Things are about to get crazy…I had so much fun writing( or rather re-writing) this.  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
** "Come to mommy, there ya go." Her mother cooed as soon as her brother's bundled body was firmly nestled in her arms.  
"He is progressing at a tremendous rate. His body weight has increased 0.3 pounds in the last three days alone. Also you will be happy to know he is getting quite a reputation as a lady's man around the NICU. All the nurses have offered to be on "Kidney and Diaper Duty." The nurse gushed before quietly excusing herself for a few moments to get the doctor again.  
"Hello little one, will you open your beautiful eyes for mama? Please I love you so much. Yes I do, you are just the cutest little man I have ever seen." She told him, pressing a kiss to his little fingers after he refused to open his eyes for her.  
"She must not have seen me then." Jax told her Aunt Gemma, who laughed out loud, before clamping a manicured hand over her mouth.  
"I did actually, I was sitting outside in that same waiting room that you and Tara and the boys sat in for hours pacing back and forth waiting for any sign of Piney or your dad." Her mother told him, never taking her eyes off her newest little love. "You don't know this Jackson but I was the first person to hold you beside your mom and dad." Her mother said finally tearing her eyes away from her little brothers' face to take in the eldest Teller boy.  
"Even before Piney?" He asked, as he inched closer to the bed.  
"Even before Piney." She said before smiling down at her son.  
For a few minutes the room was silent as Tommy drowsily slept on Aunt Gemma's shoulder while the boys played thumb war as she watched her mother and brother carry on a conversation all their own.

"Mrs. Knowles, how are you feeling this afternoon? I see you got to hold little Charlie" The doctor broke the calm bubble of the room as he walked in briskly with the nurse from earlier at his heels.  
"I'm feeling much better now." Kat said looking down at her little boy, before glancing over at her and then back to the doctor.  
"Well that is good. I wanted to talk to you a bit about Charlie, if you don't mind Cheryl taking him back to get some rest and to check up on his kidney development. I assure you I'll have him back to you before I leave." He told her mother as she pulled her brother closer before reluctantly handing him over to Cheryl.  
"I'll take good care of Mr. Knowles; he'll have all the girls in a tickle." She assured her mother before setting him in the clear crib and rolling him out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut the doctor looked around the room, first at Aunt Gemma who gave him a steely gaze, then over at the boys whose thumb war turned into a pinching fest before falling on her at her mother's bedside.  
"Perhaps you would like to talk in private? Or perhaps wait till your husband gets here?" He asked delicately.  
"I'm just going to tell them anyways, I have no secrets from my family. As for Hugh, well I would rather know now then wait and have my mind come up with the worst possible scenario." Her mother snapped at him, irritated that he kept looking at her and fidgeting.  
"Okay wel-" He started to say, running a hand down the front of his immaculate white coat.  
"Hey honey, I found some strays, thought I would bring them up and give 'em a home." Daddy kidded as he opened up the door and waited till the Vice and President walked through the door until he noticed the doctor standing at the end of the bed, looking all sorts of nervous.  
Her daddy's face went pale before he sprang into action running over to squeeze in-between the space of the bed frame and the chair she sat on.  
"What's wrong with Charlie? If he needs blood, I'll donate, oh god it isn't his kidneys is it? I can give him mind, no, no that won-" Her daddy rambled on, eyes unfocused.  
"Mr. Knowles, Hugh, Hugh I assure you Charlie is just fine. I just wanted to come in and speak with you and your wife about him." The doctor assured him, patting his arm as soon as his face gained some color and his voice returned to normal levels.  
"Okay. Whew, all right that's good." Hugh said lessening his grip on Kat's hand.  
The doctor once again took in all the occupants of the room before Uncle John got the hint and ushered everyone out, grabbing her hand and leading her out last after he patted her daddy on the shoulder and a kiss to mama's cheek.

"Wanna go see if we can scrounge up some food Little Tara?" Uncle Piney asked, getting her attention away from the oak door, effectively sealing her off from her family.  
"What the hell can he be telling them that he wouldn't want us to know? Kat said she didn't mind us knowing." Aunt Gemma fumed as she stalked away from the door and pacing up and down the hallway.  
"What do you think he is telling them Uncle Piney?" She asked, swiveling back to look up at her uncle.  
"Oh just probably boring baby stuff. I had to learn it all with Opie, nothing to worry your little head about Tara." Uncle Piney assured her before giving a light tug on her braid.  
"There probably just showing them how to change a diaper again, because it's been so long since you pooped your pants." Opie added, before breaking into a splitting grin, "Actually now that I think about it, it was only last week." He teased. She missed him by a hair as he took off running with Jax laughing down the hall.  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT OPIE WINSTON!" She yelled after his retreating figure as he fell out of sight.  
"You are just like your mama." Uncle Piney smiled wistfully at her before he too took off down the hall towards the sound of Opie ad Jaxs' laughter. "Come on Tara, they'll let us know when we can go in. I'll even hold him down for you, but looking at Jaxs' busted lip I don't think you would need the help." He said, waiting for her to follow after him.  
Taking one last look at the door, she passed Aunt Gemma who was making her twelfth circuit of the hallway grand prix, with Uncle John and his passenger following closely behind.  
"Go on and show those boys not to mess with you. I'll let you know when your mom can see us." Aunt Gemma stopped her pacing to nod her head in the direction of the two rowdy kids being scolded by Piney.  
She smiled at her Aunt in thank you, giggled at a drooling Tommy on Uncle Johns' shoulder before she walked toward Opie who looked like he had the fear of an endless plate of vegetables in front of him as Uncle Piney grabbed him around the shoulders and kept him in place.  
The crack of the wooden door against the metal frame stopped her in her tracks as it resounded off the walls. Whipping around she saw her daddy walking away down the other side of the hallway before the bang of the bathroom door against the tiled wall of the men's room could be heard.  
"What the fucking hell is going on?" Aunt Gemma swore before she grabbed Tommy off Uncle John gave him a look before stalking into the partly open door to her mom's room.  
She watched as Uncle John speed walked into the men's bathroom until Opie and Jax were at her side and Uncle Piney followed in her Daddy and Uncle John's footsteps, leaving them out in the hall.  
"What hell is going on?" Jax asked looking from the bathroom door where shouting could be heard but not any actual words.  
"I have no idea." She said before she left the future President and his second out in the hall as she entered into her mother's room.  
"Katherine Elizabeth Fitz you tell me right now what the fucking hell is going on, why is Hugh acting like a menstruating teenager? Is it Charlie? Did the doctor lie and something was actually wrong with him?" Aunt Gemma bellowed at the foot of her Mother's bed, not even noticing her entering the room. Taking one look at her mother who looked spooked with tear tracks running silently down her face she wondered if her Aunt had scared her.  
"Gem, I- I –I Can't tell you." Her mother stuttered as she brushed her tears off her snow white cheeks.  
"What do you mean you can't tell me? We've told each other everything from the age of nine years old, hell even stuff I shouldn't have told you." Her Aunt shot back, hands on hips.  
That was when her mother noticed her standing in the doorway and burst into tears that wouldn't seem to stop.  
"Aw sweetie, don't cry. Whatever is wrong we can fix it, we can always fix it. I'll have John and the boys take care of whatever it is that's got you so torn." Gemma tried to soothe her mother, coming around the side of the bed and pulling her into her arms as much as she could as her mother cried harder, if that was even possible.  
So there she stood, in the doorway of the hospital room with Jax and Opie at her back as they watched her mother sob into the arms of the Queen of Charming.

Sometime later, after Aunt Gemma noticed them standing in the room she motioned over to the seats where Tommy was sleeping soundly curled up in a ball, as she rubbed calming circles in her mother's back her Daddy walked in looking as mad as ever with her Uncles trailing behind him at a safe distance. He gave one look at her before he told Gemma to get out. That did not go over well; no one bossed around the Queen of Charming, at least that's what Jax had told her once.  
"Excuse me, listen here. I don't know what crawled up your ass but Kat is my best friend and if something is wrong I, we, the club can help. "Gemma said trying to reign in her temper as Kat started the water works again.  
"WE, don't need or want the clubs help." Her father snapped at Gemma before looking pointedly at the door which was being blocked by the Reapers patch on her both of her Uncles arms.  
She could see her aunt gearing up for another battle of wills before her Uncle John called gently to grab Tommy as he motioned over with his right hand for Jax and Opie who were watching the show with great interest.  
"But-" She started to protest before she was silenced by the president of SAMCRO, "Enough! Let's just get the kids and give them some time." Her Uncle John said losing his cool before taking a hold of Jaxs' shoulder and steering him out the door. Opie followed with a look of confusion on his face before he turned back to her and gave her a gentle smile before the leaders and their heirs were out of sight.  
"I'll be back Kat." Aunt Gemma told her mother whose tears were slowing, if only slightly. "Come on Tara, we'll go get some ice cream." Her aunt told her as she held out her magenta polished nails. She didn't dare tell her aunt that they had already gotten ice cream on the way over here, as she hopped off the seat with her backpack in hand. Aunt Gemma grabbed ahold of her hand and took the bag from her other and swung it over her shoulder.  
"Actually princess would you mind giving your aunt and I a minute?" Her daddy asked her, all traces of anger gone from his voice and face as he looked at her.  
"Sure daddy, bye mama. I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving goodbye to her mother who smiled timidly at her before burying her face in her hands and wailing.  
She left the room and turned right but stopped right out of sight listen, after all Uncle Piney said she made a good lookout and no one would pay no mind to her.  
"Tara can stay with you tonight, and only tonight. Kat will be coming home in the morning and I will be picking Tara up before the rooster crows. Have her stuff packed." Her daddy said so quietly that she had to press her ear as close to the door frame without being seen as possible.  
"Hugh I don't know why you are so pissed off but I can help." Aunt Gemma said in a final attempt to calm the turmoil that surrounded her friend.  
"Don't you get it? I don't your help or anyone else's for that matter. Just make sure Tara is ready when I come to get her." He said before no other words were spoken and she scurried a little ways down the hall before her aunt came sweeping through the door, Tommy pressed against her side as they made their way towards her, taking her hand and pulling her along to the nurses station and the elevators.  
"What is going on with Charles Knowles? " Gemma demanded to know as they walked up to the nurse on call, ignoring the looks from Piney and John.  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't disclose any information unless you are family or a medical professional assigned to the case." She said sweetly before lowering a fussy Tommy to the floor.  
"Listen here," Aunt Gemma grabbed the name tag attached to the nurses shirt, "Brittney, I am family and I might not have a medical degree but I got something better, you see this crow tattooed on my chest, that means I own this town and I can have your job in a minute. So just let me know what's in Charles Knowles file." Aunt Gemma threatened the sweet dimple cheeked nurse, who immediately sprang into action and typed away on her computer.  
She looked over at Uncle Piney and Uncle John smiling over at them before they made their way over leaving Opie and Jax and a still tired Tommy to man the elevators.  
"It says," Brittney began looking up and noticing the other two companions flanking her Aunt and her, "It says that Charles Knowles has gained .3 pounds in the last three days, his kidney function isn't as bad as the doctors previously thought, he should be able to take milk straight from his mother instead of the preemie formula the NICU originally prescribed considering they thought he was born at thirty weeks and not at thirty-two and two days." She finished reading off the screen before looking back up at the Queen and her men of SAMCRO.  
"So nothing is wrong with Charlie?" Gemma asked again for clarification.  
"Unless his doctors haven't updated his files in the last twelve hours then no, nothing is wrong with him, he is just underweight but that could be because the mother was stressing or wasn't getting enough nutrients." Brittney added on.  
"Are you sure or should I get someone else who can read files?" Gemma demanded ice flowing into her words.  
"It says the doctors were worried a bit about his lungs but given that they put him on steroids and he can breathe on his own, they see no complications." She told her straightforward, before closing the file and getting up and walking away, but not before throwing a too cheery "Have a good day" over her shoulder.  
"Well would you look at that, Charlie is taken it straight from the source, bottles are for chumps." Uncle Piney said delightedly.  
"So mommy is like a cow?" She asks her Uncle who doubles over in laughter, followed shortly by her other Uncle to the annoyance of her Aunt.  
"Oh god, that was too funny. I wish Tig could have heard you say that, it would have made his night." Uncle Piney told her in-between chuckles.  
"Well then what could have made Hugh act like a little bitch? And have Kat sobbing like someone had died?" Gemma asked out loud, as she turned away from the Nurses station and over to the opening elevator doors.  
"Isn't it good news that Charlie was born lat-" Her Uncle Piney started to say before the elevator filled with the sounds of three rambunctious children and the thought escaped him.  
**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Review… I want to hear your thoughts, reactions, theories. Anyone wondering what exactly the doctor told Kat and Hugh? **


	16. Family Flawless

**A/N: HAPPY ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THIS FIC!  
Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and your thoughts on the previous chapter.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
** "What the fuck is going on with him? With them? Why would that stupid doctor not tell us, I, we are more family then her fucking husband." Aunt Gemma fumed as they made their way out to the hospital parking lot.  
"Gemma." Uncle John said trying to calm her down, although it only seemed to make her madder. In fact she didn't know why Uncle John would call her name, whenever her mom was upset and her daddy would try and calm her down she would 'unleash the Fitz' temper as daddy called it.  
She saw her aunt's light with fire, and as she spun to look at her uncle who was holding onto to her hand.  
"Don't you dare 'Gemma' me, John Teller. I've been that girl's friend since I was nine years old and family since my Daddy put his hands on me; so don't you ever tell me to calm down." She yelled at him before spinning on her heel and marching off to the car.  
She squeezed her Uncle's hand, who looked down at her and slightly smiled before they followed after her Aunt with the rest of the family trailing behind, having enough sense to not mention her mother or how upset her Aunt was at being left in the dark.  
The drive back to Jax and Tommy's house was mostly silent, except for the curse words spewed out of her Aunt's mouth about her father or the incompetent doctors. She tried to pay no mind to the things her aunt said about her daddy but it was kind of hard when the car interior acted like a sounding board bouncing off the words straight into her ears.  
"Ma's just made, she don't mean anything by it." Jax finally told her as they pulled onto their street.  
"Yeah, I know." She said nodding her little head before unbuckling her seatbelt as Aunt Gemma pulled into the drive followed closely behind by Uncle John's motorcycle.  
Just as the engine cut off Uncle John was already at the door of the car and opening it up.  
"Little guy tuckered himself out at school today." Her uncle commented as he undid the straps to Tommy's' booster seat.  
Cutting off her diatribe about how incompetent the staff is at the hospital Aunt Gemma informed him of the reason why their eldest had a busted lip and their youngest was so tuckered out.  
Removing Tommy from his booster gently he handed him off to her Aunt before looking over at her and Jax.  
"Did he deserve it?" He asked looking between Jax and herself, the sides of his lips quivering as he tried to keep a straight face.  
She looked over at Jax before fluttering her eyes at her uncle before hopping out of the backseat.  
"Yep." She clipped out as she skipped into the house, backpack zippers jingling as she went.  
"Yeah he did, he was scaring Tommy and threatening Tara. So I kinda just acted, he deserved I swear." Jax told his father as soon as John focused back on his oldest son.  
"Well then I'm proud of you Jackson, you were a man today. I'm glad that you were there for Tommy when he needed help and I'm very proud of you for standing up to someone who was hurting, or at least threatening to hurt Tara. A true man doesn't hurt women, remember that son." She heard Uncle John tell him as they walked slowly up the driveway, before stepping through the front door effectively stumbling into her as she toed very slowly out of her shoes.  
"Ears like an elephant, and looks like a Viper; Beautiful but deadly." Uncle John mumbled to himself before he shot Jax a proud smile and made his way farther into the house and plopping himself at the table and pulling out a book.

"Dinners on the table in ten, go wash up!" Aunt Gemma called out as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven.  
Shuffling off the couch she zigzagged around Tommy's' red power ranger fighting Jax's black power ranger and made her way down the hall to the bathroom to wash up before Aunt Gemma got angry.  
She hummed to herself as she rinsed her hands of the Irish soap, and it actually was Irish soap from Ireland. She knew because her mommy had brought back four suitcases or something big like that from her trip to visit her cousins because daddy had kidded her about bringing home soap as gifts when the boys would have clearly preferred whiskey. She never got the joke but it seemed to irritate her mother so she never pressed to understand it.  
"You gonna hog the sink forever or can the rest of us wash ourselves of our sins?" Uncle John spoke up, scaring her and in the process splashing water all over the countertop and her shirt.  
Looking up into the mirror she saw her Uncle leaning against the doorframe with the boys hovering in the doorway. She shot her uncle an annoyed looked as the water slowly seeped into her shirt, which only made him grin and Jax to mumble something about it not being a bird bath, which of course had her uncle in a fit of laughter, deep belly chuckles that had him shaking his head in happiness.  
Hopping down from the little stool that was reserved for Tommy, she held her head high as she walked past the three chuckling boys before walking down the hall and toward the dining table.  
"What is taking those boys so long?" Her aunt asked as she set the bowl of salad on the table before turning around to bring back the dressings and the basket of bread.  
She shrugged her shoulders as her hand cut out a piece of garlic crusted lasagna (Mommy's recipe) and handing to her before starting to dish out another smaller serving for Tommy and one of equal size for Jackson.  
Aunt Gemma looked up at her as she set down Jackson's plate and furrowed her brows in thought. "Why are you wet?" She asked coming to stand right beside her.  
"Uncle John scared me." She told her aunt before she bit into her piece of bread.  
"That man is a child, I swear." Her aunt said clearly annoyed before she snapped her fingers and demanded that she go change into her pajamas, because god knows her Father would have a conniption if she died on her watch.  
Doing as she was told she set down her half eaten piece of bread, scooted out of her chair and made her way back down the hall with her aunt on her heels.  
"John I told you to make sure the boys washed their hands not to give Tara a half-assed attempt at a bath. Seriously, hurry up dinners on the table, if you boys aren't at the table by the time I count to ten I'm giving Tara desert and control over the television. Now scoot." Aunt Gemma stopped to berate her Uncle and the boys as they passed the bathroom door.  
Walking into 'her' room she closes the door and sits down on the floor gently undoing the laces and setting them near the craft desk before she goes over to the chest at the foot of the bed and pushes it open, making it squeak in protest. The smell that hits her nose is one of primrose. She pulls out her blue nighty and before setting it gently on the bed as she takes off her wet shirt and jeans. Once she's in her pajamas and folded her clothes as best she can, because mommy always told her to keep her room at aunt Gemma's clean she heads out back to the table as her stomach starts to growl.

"Look there it's a Wendy bird" Uncle John shouts in amazement while pointing at her as she sits down in her chair in-between Jax and her Uncle.  
She couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her face at the nickname. Picking up her fork she dug right into her piece of lasagna and didn't say another word until it vanished off her plate and settled into her stomach.  
"Looks like someone enjoyed my cooking," her aunt laughed before wiping off half of the tomato sauce from Tommy's chin, "Do you think you have room in that tummy of yours for a brownie with a side of ice-cream?" Her aunt asked her turning away from the mess that is Tommy's face.  
She tapped her chin in thought before she beamed back at her aunt and shook her head enthusiastically.  
After dinner was cleaned up and Tommy had has his bath, she talked to her Mommy on the phone to wish her a good night and sweet dreams before Uncle John caved and gave her two piggyback rides around the living room while her aunt prepared the desserts.  
"I'm getting too old for this kiddo. The horsey is going to die of exhaustion, let him relax in the barn before the next ride." Uncle John puffed out as he stopped in front of the couch and laying down on the floor with her still securely sitting on his back.  
"Another one Uncle John, another one." She prodded jumping up and down on his back for emphasis.  
"No, not another one, a great man once said 'Don't beat a dead horse'. Its good advice let me rest for a bit." He said before closing his eyes despite her pleading.  
"I thought a great man once said 'All horses deserve, at least once in their lives, to be loved by a little girl.'" Her Aunt Gemma quipped as she came out of the hall carrying three heavy blankets with Tommy trailing behind her dragging along a blanket twice his size.  
"I WANT A TURN DADDY, I WANT A TURN!" Tommy squealed before dropping the blanket and running over to them and scrambling onto his back.  
"Guess the horsey is going to need some fuel for another passenger. Are those brownies ready yet, Gem?" Uncle John asked before heaving a sigh, getting into horse mode.  
She heard her aunt Gemma chuckle as she set the four blankets on the couch before ruffling Tommy's damp hair.  
"Guess that's a no?" He asked as she lifted his head and neighed.  
"Give 'em one more ride baby and I'll check on the brownies." Aunt Gemma ordered swatting her Uncle's butt kicking him into action before she headed toward the kitchen.

The ceramic bowl warmed her hands as her Aunt handed it to her once she was comfortable on the couch. The soft glow of the television giving off the only light to eat her brownie a la mode and make sure it didn't spill onto the carpet. The ding-dong of the clock tower and the barking of Nana made her giddy with excitement.  
"Looks like you could be flown off to Neverland any moment squirt." Uncle John kidded her as he stole a chunk of her melted vanilla covered brownie.  
She scowled at him as he popped it into his mouth and grinned back at her.  
"Stealing children's dessert, I would say that makes you either a lost boy or Captain Hook." Aunt Gemma added to the conversation as she tore off a piece of Tommy's dessert and followed her husband's lead.  
"You guys are ruining the movie." Jax snapped at his parents from his position on the living room floor.  
"Remind me to tell Piney and Chibs you shushed me because I was interrupting your Disney movie." Uncle John told him before chuckling as Jax threw his pillow at his face.  
"Alright, Alright. Knock it off both of you, no rough housing, especially when there is ice cream and brownies near my brand new carpet." Aunt Gemma yelled at father and son.  
Uncle John at least looked a little scared as he set the pillow beside him before Jax turned back to the movie.  
"Do you want so more ice cream, sugar? It's all melted and it looks soupy." Her aunt asked her softly as she grabbed Tommy's small bowl and got off the couch.  
She took one more slurp of the melted brownie and vanilla soup before holding it out in the glow of the Darling's bedroom.

The joys of learning how to fly were drowned out as motorcycles roared to life in battle cry, glass broke and screams.  
Aunt Gemma's carpet would never be the same again.  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
****Things have gotten crazy, like decided to get another two-year degree type of crazy. So I have decided to sit at home, even though my family is out of school right now and my brother literally just finished his first year of college today and everyone is already starting up with the summer plans. However, what this rambling means for all of you LOVELY READERS is that I need to save money, and for me that means not doing anything. So I will be glued to this computer for one-shots and chapter updates for the next three months. Wish me luck.  
**


	17. Straight on till Morning

**Straight on till Morning **

**A/N: its not an excuse just a reason… I went through some stuff last year and I am finally back to reality with school and friends…and writing. Anyways on a positive note I got into my dream school.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The carpet was soft on her cheek as she squished her eyes shut, held down and unable to move by Uncle John's arm. She could hear the loud rumble of motorcycles outside and the loud ringing of firecrackers above her head. She laid on that carpet till the Darlings' were in Neverland. Uncle John removed his hand slowly before bouncing off the carpet like a tiger before he ran out the door, calling over his shoulder for Jackson to call Piney.  
The sobs of Tommy filtered into her eardrums and she opened her eyes one at a time, searching for her little friend. She found him cradled on Aunt Gemma's lap. She sat up and gently scooted over to him before holding his hand in her own and singing to him. His cries subsided, slowing to soft little muffles and hiccups.  
Before she could ask Aunt Gemma what had happened her Uncle was back in the living room and pulling Tommy into his arms. "It was those damn Mayans" He explained, as he held a hand out for his wife, giving her a hand up.  
Gemma didn't ask any questions or demand answers; she simply just took one look at each of them in turn before setting her sights on the ruined carpet.  
"Are you hit?" She yells, turning her around so her blue nighty fluttered before swishing against her feet.  
She looked down at herself, her eyes slowly lowering to the carpet taking in the glass littering the floor and the splotches of ice cream and brownie mixed with spots of blood.  
She shook her head no, afraid that if she spoke she would scream or worse, cry. The ringing in her ears hadn't gone away yet and she wondered if it ever would.  
Her Uncle said something, what exactly she couldn't be sure but she knew it was not good when he tiptoed farther into the house and deposited Tommy on the kitchen table. She watched as he followed the same path before picking her up and depositing her beside a red faced Teller.  
She studied her Aunt as she pulled her shirt over her head and depositing it on the floor before she stepped into the pooled shirt and shuffled over to the table.  
"Your Uncle cut up his feet, so no horsey rides for a while." Aunt Gemma told them smiling softly as she wiped tears off her youngest child's face.  
"Uncle Piney said that Chibs and Tig are on their way and that he was gonna go tell Uncle Hugh and Aunt Kat what happened. He said it'd be best if they heard it in person." Jax reported stepping out of the kitchen, feet barely on carpet.  
"Thanks sweetie, I think you'll be fine if you just watch where you step. Maybe go around the opposite end of the table and go grab your brother and Tara some shoes. I have a feeling we will be making a trip to see your Aunt before the night is over." She suggested before looking pointedly at her and rolling her eyes, "cause if I don't I'm sure not even an MC at my disposal could keep your mother from hanging me by my toes and lighting my hair on fire."  
"Gem I don't think you'd have to worry about your hair, Kat would pluck your nails out." Uncle John piped up as he hopped up on the table causing it to wobble and lifting his feet out so the air could get to his cuts.  
"Maybe I'll start getting them filed down a bit." Gemma answered looking down at the polished claws.

"What the fuc-dging hell happened here?" Tig swore as he swung open the door and stepping into the house, glass crunching under his boots as he went.  
"Mayans." Uncle John answered simply before wiggling his toes at Chibs who was right behind Tig.  
He winced before stilling his feet as Chibs picked up a foot to examine it.  
"Eh you'll live. Jus' got ye good is all. Be lucky it wasn't a bullet." He said professionally looking over her Uncle Johns' shoulder at a hole in the wall.  
"Thanks for the wonderful bedside manner brother." He grunted as Chibs lifted his foot higher and poked at the tender skin.  
"It ain't too bad, I'm gonna need some soap, a bowl of hot water and a towel." Chibs listed off to Tig who wasn't even paying attention.  
"I can get it!" She shouts, more than happy to help Chibs. She scrambled off the table before any of the adults could object.

She dripped more water on the carpet than what was left in the bowl by the time she got back to the 'operating' table but the water was still awfully hot as it turned her finger pads bright red. She held the bar of soap, the kind that mama brought back from her trip to Ireland in her nighty pocket and a green washcloth over her shoulder. She set the half empty bowl on the carpeted floor right next to Chibs bent knee before smiling softly up at Uncle John as the older Irishmen continued to poke and prod at the tender flesh of her Uncles' foot.  
"Thank ya' Darlin. You can drop that bar in the water if yer' wouldn't mind before getting the towel wet for me." He instructed before looking up at Uncle John who had a soft smile on his lips, that is before Chibs brushed the hot soapy water over the bottom of his foot.  
"It's okay Uncle John, if it hurts you can squeeze my hand." She offered holding out her hand for him to grab paying no mind to the snickers coming from Tig and the scoff that fell from Jackson's mouth.  
"Thanks princess. You know if you keep being such a good helper you might end up booting old Chibs here out of a job when you're older." He kidded until his good ole' doctor thought it would be funny to squeeze his heel.  
"Watch it!" Her uncle snapped squeezing her hand a bit too tightly.  
"You just remember who plucked those nine millimeters out of yer ass in Glasgow." Chibs mumbled as he pushed on her uncles foot doing a once over.

"He said he's gonna call him and Uncle Jury to come on up and to help us deal with this shit." Jax reported leaving Tig to follow Aunt Gemma around with a dust pan.  
"Good." Uncle John clipped out in a nonsense manner, not even bothering to comment on Jax's use of a bad word as Chibs brushed the soap rag over his cut up feet once, twice and a third for good measure.  
"Did he say how your Aunt Kat took the news? What about Hugh?" John continued to question, trying to get a scope of all the puzzle pieces on the board.  
"Piney said she tried to leave the hospital bed and nearly had her IV ripped out of her arm before he could coax her back into bed." Jax answered, before catching a glimpse of Tig trailing mind his mother like a little duckling.  
"What about Hugh?" Chibs spoke up from his position kneeling on the carpet.  
"Uh-" Jackson's eyes fluttered to her before his sneakered foot brushed the carpet in a swiping motion before looking back up at Uncle John. "When Piney got to Aunt Kat's room she was alone and he wasn't in sight. Uncle Piney said that Aunt Kat hadn't seen him since she had dinner, which was a while ago." He soldiered on despite the look that came over his father's face, "Piney thinks it would be best if someone sat with Kat to keep an eye on her that is until she isn't alone." He finished trailing off as the room went silent.  
She looked around the room once taking in the mess of glass and liquefied sugar on the carpet before she glanced back up at Uncle john and smiled at him a little uncertainly.  
"Its okay sugar, we will get this messed cleaned up in no time." He tried to comfort her as Chibs began wrapping his feet.

"Gemma why don't you call the girls and have them start making some runs to the store to stock up on supplies. Tiggy, why don't you go round up Kozy and Bobby and then head on over to Piney's and Opie's and meet us at the Club house in an hour." He instructed voice commanding and powerful.  
"Sure thing boss." Tig agreed, handing over the dust pan to her Aunt before shuffling out of the house and into the now silent night.  
"Tara, be a good girl and go help Jax pack up Tommy's clothes while your Aunt finishes the cleanup." Uncle John urged throwing a soft smile at her and nudging his head toward the hall leading to the bedrooms.  
"Okay Uncle John" She said happily, bounding off down the hall before turning back and throwing a look at Chibs.  
"Next time I'll let you get the supplies." She said as it with such conviction before flitting back down the hall.  
She heard loud guffaws of laughter and some snarky comments that she wasn't allowed to repeat till she was older but she was glad she made her Uncle laugh.

"Damn girl is a smartass like 'er mother. I'll bet ya a hundred bucks that she'll put Happy in his place before this damn mess is sorted." Chibs grumbled before tying the wrap in place and getting off his knees.  
"Sorry brother, I'm a betting man but no point in betting on a sure thing." John stated merrily before clapping him on the back and gingerly setting weight on the soles of his feet.  
"Time to call church" He announced over his shoulder as he slowly walked down the hall to grab his leather. 


End file.
